The Bodyguard
by WoodPig
Summary: Korra is a protective service agent, taking care and protecting people who really need protection. Asami is the daughter of one of the wealthiest corporate owners in Republic City. Korra's past resulted in hatred toward Hiroshi Sato, but after a near assassination of Hiroshi, Korra is forced to protect Asami. Modern AU. Korrasami.
1. Chapter 1: The Fire Ferrets

So I know I've just started another story, but this idea came to me and I had to write it down. Since this is more fresh, I may be focusing a bit more on this one. Not sure yet. But I have a bunch of time since it's summer now, so hopefully I can do both.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the Avatar universe.

* * *

 _Bonk._

 _Bonk._

 _Bonk._

The sound of the tennis ball hitting the wall filled what used to be a relatively silent room.

 _Bonk._

Korra caught the ball and threw it back at the wall.

 _Bonk._

Korra. Was. Bored. Bored out of her mind.

Seriously, how could Korra, somebody who dearly loved her job, be bored at work? When it came to jobs, one would typically be busy at all times. Not anymore. At least, not for Korra. As Korra was one of the best at what she could do, when there wasn't an assignment, Korra's new job was to sit and touch nothing until something interesting came up. It was times like these were Korra regretted not being able to use a copying machine effectively.

Korra wasn't being cocky about it. In fact, much to the annoyance of Mako, everybody seemed to look up to her. One Christmas, somebody had given her a plaque for her desk that read "The Master." Korra, more than flattered, felt it would've been a disservice to not display it on her desk. Multiple times the plaque had gone missing, but it always seemed to find its way back. Korra was beginning to suspect it was Mako's and Bolin's doing.

Korra never really knew why, but relocating a family and keeping them safe from harm until the person looking for them was captured was never really difficult. Some liked to tell her it was because she was the only on in the program that had managed to successfully keep families protected without too many problems, so either all the attackers have been caught or the remaining attackers are too scared to come at her. Although Korra was pretty smug about her reputation, she could never have done it without Mako and Bolin. Mako is the one that finds them and Bolin, surprisingly, is the tech wiz that helps. Korra's job was to simply go after them and take them down, one by one.

 _Bonk._

The door to the office burst open. "Guess what! You're gonna love me for this!"

Korra caught the ball, and then promptly threw it at Bolin's head. He caught it with no effort and threw it back. He stopped in front of Korra's desk and slammed his hand down, a huge grin plastered on his face. He slid his hand closer to Korra, and then quickly pulled it away leaving a slip of paper on the desk.

Korra eyed Bolin carefully, "Why are you so excited so early in the morning?"

"Because I knew I was going to come in here and see a grumpy Korra and I was going to be the hero that managed to turn that frown upside down after you see what I got us!" Bolin beamed, using two fingers to point to the slip of paper. He started to jump up and down, barely concealing his excitement.

Korra snatched the paper off the desk, and squinted at it trying figure out what it was. After a few seconds, her eyes bulged with realization and her pout disappeared.

"You did not!" Korra exclaimed, slamming both hands on the table and directing her first grin in a week at Bolin.

"I so did!"

"This has to be fake! How did you get these?" Korra looked up at Bolin, and saw that his grin had grown larger than before.

Bolin rolled a nearby chair over to Korra's desk and plopped down. "Well, I know a guy who knows a guy who knows a guy who's a cousin of the Fire Ferret's hairstylist. AND since it's almost your birthday, I decided I should do what only Bolin could do…I got a hookup!" He crossed his arms in satisfaction. "Who's your best friend in the whole world?"

"I guess you are now. Oh Bolin, I can't believe it!" Korra jumped out of her seat to ambush him with a tight hug. "Wow…Am I really going to attend a Fire Ferret's game in person? Pinch me, I must be dreaming!"

A sharp pain on Korra's forearm made her jump. "Oww…."

"You asked for me to pinch you," Bolin shrugged.

Korra dropped back into her seat and stared at the ticket in awe. "Thanks Bo. Really."

"Yeah, yeah, I know I'm awesome. Just remember it's in 2 weeks."

Korra nodded and stashed the ticket away. Bolin rolled his chair over to his desk and got to his computer, typing furiously. "So let's get down ta business. How goes the Han family in that spectacular home I set them up in?"

Korra turned to the computer and accessed a document. "It says they settled in pretty well. They'll be staying low for a while and were told to call us if they need anything. Should we go over and check on them next week?"

"What about the Lee?"

Korra sighed. "Which Lee? There's a billion Lees in this city?"

"The one that thought a girl shouldn't be in charge of his safety."

Korra growled, "He doesn't like the location so much, but I think I taught him a couple of lessons. I checked on him yesterday, and he looked pretty grateful, so I guess that's an improvement."

Bolin chuckled, "I'd hate to see what you did to him."

Korra laughed, "Good, because I don't feel like reliving that again." Korra leaned back in her chair and started throwing the ball against the wall again.

 _Bonk._

"Tomorrow I'm supposed to go over there and play Pai Sho with him. It sure beats sitting in the office. You're welcome to join, if you'd like. I doubt he'd complain about a male presence."

"Bolin never misses an offer to play Pai Sho! Anyways, it sounds a hundred times better than what I was gonna do," he said.

Korra raised an eyebrow, "Which is?"

Bolin glanced up from his computer and laughed, "Nothing at all."

Korra guessed another factor that made her likeable was that she went above and beyond her job requirements. She not only took care of the people whose lives were in danger, but also made sure they were ok afterwards, going as far as to spend some free time with them. She formed bonds with the people she was ordered to watch over so that they feel safer. At the moment, the Han family and Lee were the only two people she was watching over, which was fine considering she had no assignment just yet. Korra swiveled her chair around to face Bolin, "Catch."

Korra and Bolin tossed the ball back and forth for the next hour, discussing the Fire Ferret's chances in the upcoming tournament.

"I don't understand why he has to be so rude about it," Asami complained into her phone.

"He's rude overall! I don't know why you're still with him! He still has that mindset that women only exist to cook, clean, and pop babies out here and there," Opal's angry voice came from the receiver.

"He can be sweet when he wants to be…but he's different when he's around people. Like he has to show off."

"This is, what, your third fight this week? And last week you two fought like once a day over the same things. He says he'll change, but has he even tried to yet?" Opal questioned. When Asami didn't answer, Opal continued, "See! He hasn't!"

Opal was right and Asami knew it. They had had this conversation multiple times over the last week. Wu had been treating her worse and worse every week in front of his stupid friends, ordering her around like a slave, being inappropriately physical with her, even though he knows she hates it. Every time she confronted him about it, he always apologized and promises he won't do it again, but the next day they would be at square one. Asami really wanted to end it with him. Heck, she never wanted to begin a relationship with him. Of course, her father would never allow it. It would also mean she would have to move back in with her father, which wasn't too much of a problem, but she really didn't want to stay in the estate back home. It just reminded her how broken her family had become since her mom had died.

"I know, I know," Asami droned. "Lately I've been thinking about it more. But what if I leave and it's the wrong choice?"

Opal scoffed over the phone. "Wrong choice? Asami, staying is the wrong choice! What if, instead of touching you in weird places in front of his friends, he starts making out with you in front of them?"

Asami gasped, "He would never do that!"

"See! You're defending him! That's gotta be a stage for abused girlfriends. Next thing you know, you're going to be denying he's doing anything wrong in the first place and I'm gonna find bruises on your arms."

" Opal, that's not funny," Asami scolded.

"It's not supposed to be," Opal stressed. "I'm not joking. You need to think hard about this."

Asami heard noises from downstairs. Wu.

"I gotta go, Opal. He's here. I'll talk to you later, okay?" Asami said, ending the call before Opal could respond. Slowly, she made her way to the stairs and took deliberate steps as she descended. Halfway down, she heard voices. _Dammit, his friends are here…_ Asami decided it would be best to turn around. Just as she planted a foot on the next step, Wu called.

"Asami! Come down here. The boys are hungry!" Wu's voice sounded from the living room.

Asami silently berated herself for not leaving the apartment and continued her descent downstairs. "Hey, sweetie," Asami forced, "I didn't know you were home."

Asami walked to the kitchen and began to fix some sandwiches. Asami could never cook, and it wasn't because she always had servants tending to her. She had tried her hand at cooking once, but had somehow managed to burn not only the food, but the pot as well. Asami settled the sandwiches onto a plate and set them on the table in front of the guys.

"Thanks Asami!" One of the guys, Chen, said. He grabbed a sandwich and took a bite. "These are great! You're such a great cook, Asami!"

Asami blushed a bit, and gave him a smack on the shoulder. "Chen, these are just regular turkey sandwiches."

"I wish she was actually a good cook," Wu started from the other side of the table. "Back at the palace, I always got the finest meals. But since Asami insisted on trying this thing were we live independently, we've been surviving on instant meals and takeout. I wish I had known that she couldn't cook, otherwise I would never have agreed to this."

"Man, be appreciative. At least she cooks something and you're not starving," Chen admonished. Chen was nice. He always stood up for Asami when Wu got whiney.

"Well, I'm off," Asami stated, heading for the stairs to get her purse.

Wu's head snapped to Asami's so quickly that Asami was almost disappointed it didn't fall off. "Wait! Where are you going? I just got here," Wu whined.

"I'm going to pick up Kai from school," Asami responded. About two years ago when Asami was visiting the Earth kingdom to meet Prince Wu she had run into a child, Kai. As he was a smuggler back then, he had been trying to grab some of her coins, but years of self-defense classes had honed her senses in on the invasion of her personal belongings. After further investigation, she discovered that he was an orphan and had begged her father to take him in. It took a lot of effort, but her father had finally viewed Kai as a good cause and great company for Asami to keep.

Wu looked at his watch, "He doesn't get out of school for another hour."

"I have to run some errands for my father before then," Asami lied smoothly.

Wu shrugged. "Well come here and say goodbye first."

Asami internally winced. _Oh no, here it comes._ Asami made her way to Wu, as he stood up and pulled her into an embrace, grabbing her butt in the process. Wu then proceeded to smack his lips on hers, his tongue trying to force his way into her mouth. Asami squirmed away after a few seconds, and bid a farewell to the others.

That's how it always was. Asami always found a reason to leave when Wu had his friends over since he always felt the need to violate her in front of them, as if to mark his territory. Asami knew he was just insecure, as their entire relationship was planned by their families, but she also knew she doesn't like it. He didn't care, however, since he was a prince. Apparently, being a prince meant you could anything.

Asami took her time driving to Kai's school, making a detour to get some bubble tea. As she had an hour until Kai got out from school, she decided to take the most scenic routes through Republic City. Driving always soothed her mind. By the time Asami got to school, there was only fifteen minutes left until Kai was free from teachers and rules. Asami pulled out a newspaper and began to read an article about Cabbage Corp.

Only a few minutes later, Asami was interrupted from her reading by a tap on the window. Asami unlocked the door as Kai jumped in.

"You were early," Kai stated.

"So were you. Why did you get out early? You still have ten minutes left."

Kai smirked, "I displayed great behavior today."

Asami laughed, "Why did you actually get out early?"

Kai pouted. "The teacher was sick. So Wu brought his friends over again?"

Asami pulled out of the school and onto the main road. "He had Chen with him so it wasn't too bad."

Kai groaned. "Asami, just tell Mr. Sato that Wu's a jerk. Ugh! I hate him. Why don't you just dump him?"

Asami sighed, "You know why, Kai."

Kai snorted, "Stop trying to please your Dad. I'm sure he would be fine with it if you didn't end up with Wu. You could continue running the company then!"

"Trying to get out of some responsibilities now are we?" Asami smirked. "You know my Dad would love to hand the company over to you one day. You're like the son he never had…when you behave."

"Puh-lease. Mr. Sato would rather an _actual_ Sato inherit the company," Kai retorted.

"So I was thinking," Asami began, changing the subject, "About going to that new restaurant that opened on 5th Avenue."

Out of her peripheral vision, Asami noted Kai straightened in his seat. "Really! Let's do it! I'm so hungry and I haven't gotten to talk to you in ages!"

After they had reached the restaurant and ordered their food, Kai looked up. "So anything new?"

Asami sighed tiredly. She'd been sighing a lot lately. "Nothing really. I've been working on some blueprints for Dad, but I've been running into some problems. For some reason my brain hasn't been cooperating with me lately. Dad told me to take a bit of a break from it, so I haven't been doing much. How have your courses been going?"

Kai lounged in his chair, "They're all too easy. I mean, this is the education system in Republic City? I learned a bunch of this stuff back in the Earth Kingdom from my parents, before they…you know. Anyway, I've been trying to figure out what to do with my time, since I don't have to study much. I might join a club or something."

Asami raised an eyebrow, "Don't go and start failing classes now, mister. Maybe I'll talk to Dad about getting you some private lessons, since you seem to have too much time on your hands."

Kai fidgeted in his seat and glared, "You wouldn't."

"It would be good for you! It doesn't have to be all educational as well. Maybe some martial art classes? That's what I did."

Just as Kai was about to respond, his eyes averted to the television set behind Asami. Asami turned to watch what had captivated Kai to see an advertisement for the upcoming football tournament the Fire Ferrets would be playing in.

Which reminded Asami.

"Oh!" Kai jumped in his seat. "I just remembered!" Asami began to fumble around her purse, looking for the two tiny slips of paper she had gotten a couple of days ago.

Kai looked at her, eyebrows raised, waiting for her to finish.

"Ah, found them!" Asami exclaimed triumphantly, pulling out two slips of paper. "I have two tickets to see the Fire Ferrets game in two weeks. Dad got them for me, probably intending Wu and I to go. But, since he never really said who the second ticket was for, would you like to go?"

Kai stared. Then made a quick grab for one of the tickets. "You can't be serious! I heard they got sold out instantly!"

"Well, Dad does have connections," Asami replied suggestively.

Kai stared blankly back.

Asami groaned, slapping her hand to her forehead, "Kai, Future Industries sponsors the Fire Ferrets! Of course we can get tickets!"

Asami looked down at the tickets. This should be fun, watching the Fire Ferrets play, not having to be around Wu, and getting to spend some time with Kai, which was getting more difficult over the days. What could possibly go wrong?


	2. Chapter 2: The Hog Monkey

So I'm really enjoying this idea and may focus on this story for now…Until I run into writer's block.

Disclaimer: You know I don't own stuff from Avatar.

* * *

 **Korra's POV**

Only a week until the tournament and Korra was so excited. The first week felt like months. Work had been slow and Korra had once contemplated going to sleep and not waking up until the tournament. There was really nothing to do to make the time go by any faster.

Korra lay in bed throwing the stupid ball again. Naga was sleeping, and a grumpy Naga was not fun to deal with, so Korra let Naga sleep. Now, she had no company though. Living alone was nice, at first, but after a while it had grown lonely, even with Naga. Korra missed the homemade food her mother used to make and the hunting expedition her dad used to take her on. Korra rolled to her side and looked at the clock on the nightstand. 5:50 PM.

 _I should probably get ready for my workout…_

Korra used to hate working out. It wasn't that she was out of shape, far from it. She simply used to view it as a waste of time since she was _so_ in shape. It wasn't until she injured herself and had to go through therapy that she realized the importance of maintaining her strength properly and not letting her body get disproportioned. Korra reveled in the muscles she developed, as it helped establish her place in the industry. Once, everyone at work thought it would be fun to have a little game of MMA. When Korra's turn came, Korra managed to knock out some of the larger guys. After that, It was something everyone talked about for months and nobody dared to send Korra a questioning look after that.

Lately, Korra had been enjoying her workouts a lot more. It may have been because she didn't have much work to do or because it was a more productive way to waste time that playing with Naga.

 **Asami's POV**

Asami sat silently at the dinner table with Kai across from her and her father at the head of the table. Mr. Sato had received a cancellation from another company and had decided that it had been a while since he had talked to both Asami and Kai. Dinner with the family; Asami loved it and missed it since moving to an apartment with Wu. For starters, having a meal made exactly to your liking was something to be missed. Also, it had been a few weeks since she'd been able to eat with her family. Just her family. Usually Wu and Asami would try and stop by once a week to eat with Mr. Sato. Asami would warn Kai about the dates so that Kai could arrange to stay at a friend's place that night. Tonight, however, Wu was absent. He'd been going out almost every day for the past week, drinking and coming home late after being with his friends al night partying and celebrating. Apparently Wu was striking some great deals with the councilmen? Asami hadn't seen him much, since she always made sure to either get to bed before he got home, or lock herself up in her workshop to develop some prototypes. The workshop was a haven; Wu was too overwhelmed by the complexity of the designs and equipment in the room and never dared venture into the room. Since Asami hadn't really seen Wu the past week, she had forgotten to tell him about dinner with her dad. Oh well, Asami shrugged, as she chewed on a piece of chicken. What he doesn't know won't hurt him.

She looked up from her meal to see her dad talking about stock prices with Kai. Asami tried to stifle a giggle, as Kai played with his food, nodding whenever her father paused to take a breath. The typical conversation her dad constructed about stocks were always boring, but Asami was glad that she wasn't home alone and was grateful for the energy Kai always brought to family affairs. She was really glad that Kai had become part of the family.

"Is it true you got death threat?" Kai suddenly asked, eyes carefully watching Mr. Sato's reaction. Mr. Sato, calm as ever, blinked, and took a sip of his wine.

Asami, who had been zoning out for most of the conversation, perked up and decided the conversation was worth investing in. "Death threat? What death threat?"

"It's absolutely nothing to worry about, sweetheart," Mr. Sato soothed, grabbing Asami's hand and gently caressing it. "You know it happens all the time."

Asami knew her family received death threats all the time. In fact, it wasn't a regular month if Mr. Sato didn't receive at least one death threat. Asami knew it was just a part of owning such a large and successful company. Regardless, Asami always took death threats seriously. She didn't want a repeat of what had happened to her mother. Kai, having already lost his parents, was more than concerned about death threats. It only took one threat for his parents to meet the cold grave, after all. For Kai's sake, Asami decided that she should try to put a brave front on.

Asami nodded, "You're right. Nothing's happened in the past years. I doubt they'll go through with –"

"Yeah, but what if something _does_ happen this time?" Kai insisted.

"That's why I have bodyguards with me at all times," Mr. Sato assured him. "Nothing will get past them."

Kai nodded, relaxing a little bit.

"Don't worry, Kai. Nothing is going to happen," Asami repeated.

"Anyways," Mr. Sato started, "I did the same thing my guards told me to do for the past few times that has occurred: I told the Protection Services about it, just in case."

Kai tensed up again. He always got riled up at the mention of any protection services or police. The police back in the Earth Kingdom had been rather corrupt and he had been on the receiving end of it for a couple of years. Asami couldn't blame him for still being a little skeptical and scared of them.

"Just in case," Asami echoed, and smiled at Kai.

 _Just in case,_ she tried to reassure her self.

 **Korra's POV**

Dripping with sweat, Korra grabbed her towel and left the gym. She got in a taxi, and looked at the time. 8:20 PM. She beamed. She had managed to spend two hours without once thinking about the upcoming tournament.

 _Dammit, it's back._

Korra usually had Mako or Bolin drive her around, since Korra wasn't that great with driving. However, both of them seemed to be a bit busy, so she had to settle on a taxi. Halfway home, her phone started to ring.

"Korra here."

"We got something new today," Bolin's voice flowed out of the phone.

"Something interesting?" Korra hoped.

"Nah, not at all. Actually, it's not even worth calling you for," Bolin replied.

An eyebrow twitched. "Then why…."

"Is there something wrong with wanting to hear your voice?"

Korra rolled her eyes, "So what's the interesting news?"

Bolin's voice dropped low, "Sato got another death threat."

"Of course he did. How many companies has he caused to go out of business? Half of Republic City must hate him by now."

"So….what are you up to? Right now? At this very moment?" Bolin quipped.

"You mean other than talking to you," Korra jested. "I'm on my way back from the gym."

"Ooooo, sorry I couldn't give you a ride. I'm guessing you're in a taxi?"

"Yup. It's not a problem," Korra conceded. "So what was so important that you couldn't drive me?"

"I said sorry!" Bolin recounted. "I'm in the office. You should drop by."

"Is Mako there?" Korra asked.

"Oh yeah. He's typing up a report. Say hi, bro," Bolin called. A faint, but grumpy, "hi" sounded through the speakers. Mako.

"Fine, I'll drop by," Korra decided. As much as Korra and Mako argued, she hadn't spoken with Mako in weeks and would love to see him again.

"Wait, what! You're only coming because Mako's here!" Bolin yelled. Mako's laugh could be heard in the background.

"Haven't seen the douchebag in ages. Besides, I see your face everyday!" Korra laughed.

"Well, as long as you come. See you in a bit then," Bolin sighed, and hung up.

After Korra had redirected the taxi driver to the proper location, Korra strolled through the doors of the office.

"Korra," Mako greeted politely, walked forward, and gave Korra a hug. It had been a while after all.

"Mako," Korra sniggered back, returning a tight hug.

"Bolin!" Bolin exclaimed from his desk.

Mako backed away with a less than amused face, nose scrunched. "Eww, Korra. You're all sweaty."

Korra barked with laughter. "I said I just left the gym, didn't I?"

"Bolin, here, didn't tell me that," Mako grumbled, as he made his way back to his desk to resume typing up his report.

"Looking better than ever, Korra!" Bolin began, "The sweat really brings out your masculine side."

"I'll take that as a compliment?"

"Knowing Bolin, it probably is a compliment," Mako voiced from his desk, eyes still focused on his computer.

Mako was Korra's other best friend. All together, Bolin, Mako, and Korra made the perfect trio. Mako and Korra had been friends since they were kids, and since Mako and Bolin were a package, Bolin quickly became friends with Korra. By high school, Mako knew that he wanted to be involved in some sort of law enforcement career, and since Korra had no idea what to do with her life, she figured that law enforcement wouldn't be too bad. In fact, it sounded exciting, so Korra followed Mako to becoming a police officer. Bolin followed shortly after. While Korra and Mako were pretty content on being regular police officers and serving the common people, Bolin dreamed to be a bodyguard for celebrities. With some prodding from Bolin, all three of them joined the Protection services, a branch in the police force. Their chemistry together was so perfect that Chief Beifong decided that it wouldn't hurt for them to be partners.

Korra jumped up to sit on Bolin's desk. "So you guys are just here to hang out?" she asked. Bolin nodded.

"I'm closing off the report. I should be done in a couple of minutes," Mako curtly replied.

"We should go to a club!" Korra declared. "We haven't gone in ages."

"I agree. Let's do it! I must say, Korra. You have your best ideas after going to the gym," Bolin mused.

"I'm down," Mako agreed, "And I'm done! Just a second, let me pack up."

As they walked down the steps and to the street to find the car, Mako began, "So Korra, what do you think about the Sato situation?"

Korra jumped in the back seat, and slammed the door shut with more force than necessary.

"I know you don't want to talk about it," Mako continued, "But you know if something actually happens, we _will_ be the ones assigned to it."

"It's not gonna happen," Korra stubbornly retorted. "Nothing is going to happen, just like nothing happened the time before that, and the time before that! And frankly, I don't care if something does happen in the first place! He can go to hell for all I care…"

The cabin of the car was filled with silence.

"Sooooooo," Bolin broke the silence, "How about that club then? We need to change into something more suitable first, of course!"

After stopping by their homes and changing into more appropriate clothes for a club setting, Korra sat at the bar, taking a swig of her rum and coke.

"Korra!" Mako shouted over the loud music, "Are you drunk out of your mind yet?"

Korra laughed at the question. Both Bolin and Mako were already past drunk. Bolin was somewhere on the dance floor and Mako had just turned away from flirting with a girl to catch up with Korra.

"I'm getting there!" Korra yelled back. It wasn't entirely a lie. Korra hadn't been drinking as much as those two, but she was pretty buzzed and things were starting to get a bit hazy. "Getting there" was not a good enough answer for Mako, however, as he snatched Korra's hand and attempted to pull her up from the seat. Unsuccessuly, that is. He lost his balance and fell right on top of Korra.

Mako's face was just inches away from Korra's as he looked down at her.

 _Here we go again_ Korra thought.

Mako and Korra had been the best of friends for most of their lives and Korra wasn't about to deny that at some point during that time she had a huge crush on him. Who wouldn't? He had a cute button nose, prominent cheekbones, and his tall slender body about a head or more above her, and his slick black hair. Not to mention his awkwardness and cool determination was somewhat attractive. Like any good friendship, Korra had discussed it with him and gotten over the crush.

Right now, however, she was having a bit of a déjà vu. A couple of times in the past when they had gone over their drinking limit, they got a bit…physical. Mako had no romantic feelings for Korra, and Korra had no romantic feelings for Mako. But after a few shots, he sometimes tends to be a bit more flirty with Korra. And if Korra was a few shots in, she won't stop him. The next morning the two of them would joke about it like it's no big deal, which it wasn't'. They've never gone all the way. Most of it was just making out, but if it ever did get _that_ far, Korra honestly didn't think it would change anything between them. In fact, when someone less than ideal was hitting either of them on, they would just pretend they were dating. Occasionally, somebody would call a bluff, but then they'd just kiss to make it more believable. They were comfortable with each other.

So there they were. Mako on top of Korra, so close their noses could almost touch. Korra's hands were on his waist keeping him half up, while Mako's hands were pushing against the counter to keep him from completely falling on top of Korra.

 _I am not drunk enough for this…_

Mako smiled and pressed a finger to Korra's lips, "Uh uh. Not tonight," he whispered to Korra.

Korra smiled at him and pushed him to a standing position before standing up herself. He grabbed Korra's hand again and dragged her to the bar.

"Hey you!" He slurred to the bartender. "Gimme a…gimme a…a shot!"

"What kind?" he asked.

"A great one! One-one that'll getttt my friend over here wastedddd,"He grabbed Korra's shoulders and pulled her into aside hug, beaming.

The bartender passed them two shots.

"Love shot!" Mako yelled, causing people to around to stare at the two officers. Korra and Mako proceeded to take the love shot, and right after, took another.

A couple of minutes later, Korra found herself on the dance floor with Mako and Bolin, bumping and grinding on them and random people.

"HERE'S TO STUPID CHEATING BOYFRIENDS!" Someone nearby screamed out. Korra shouted a "WHOOOOOHOOOOOO!" to support, motivating others to join in. _Yep, I'm so drunk._

 **Asami's POV**

Asami was on the dance floor with Opal. After dinner with her father and Kai, she had called the girls up to party. They were at the best club in town. Some place called the Hog Monkey. Asami had never been before, but she knew this was where Wu liked to go with his friends, and since he wasn't home, Asami figured it would hurt to go and check it out. What Asami hadn't expected was to see him sitting there with the guys and one of his arms around some other girl. He was being a little more physical with her than someone who's in a relationship should be.

Asami didn't go up to the group and fight with the stranger or cry to him asking why he was with her. She wasn't that type of person. Anyways, Asami found herself not all _that_ surprised. Instead of making a big scene about it, she decided she would just get drunk with Opal and Kuvira. Of course, Kuvira never really got drunk, but it was nice to have someone to watch over you when you got drunk, Asami decided.

The strobe lights were flashing to the beat of the song, blasting from all sides and corners of the dance floor, making everything look like it was in slow motion. The only way Asami even knew she was dancing with Opal was from her glowing shirt under the backlights. Her shirt was glowing neon green, except for the black outline in the front reading "My Eyes Are Up Here" on her breasts with an arrow pointing up to her face. Before leaving her place, Asami had told her that the shirt contradicts itself because people will have to look at her boobs to read it.

Opal had laughed and exclaimed, "That's the point!" If only Suyin could have seen her daughter now.

Kuvira danced her way over to Asami and Opal, handing each of them a shot glass filled up to the rim. How she had managed to bring three shot glasses form the bar to the dance floor, find them, and not spill any was a mystery to Asami. Asami decided to just pass it off as Kuvira being Kuvira.

Asami lifted her glass in the air and screamed out, "HERE's TO STUPID CHEATING BOYFRIENDS!" A crowd shouted along with her. Asami thought they didn't even know what they were cheering for, but it didn't matter as long as they had fun.

Opal, Kuvira, and Asami all took the shots and resumed dancing. After a while, Asami realized that she had lost sight of both Opal and Kuvira on the dance floor. She hazily recalled Opal leaving to go to the bathroom earlier, but Asami had no idea where she went afterwards. Where was Kuvira? Asami looked around, but was at a total loss from the mass of people around her. Add the strobes and Asami's extremely blurred vision together, and one would get a practically blind person. Asami stumbled around the dance floor searching for Kuvira.

It wasn't hard to spot her. She was gigantic after all, and Asami wasn't short herself. Kuvira had managed to land herself a spot with some guys.

 _Damn, he's hot_ , Asami thought and gazed at a guy whose face she couldn't really see. Asami left Kuvira to her dancing and waddled over to the bar. She just wanted to sit for a bit and maybe have another drink before making her way back to the dance floor. She ordered a margarita and started to gulp it down when someone sat beside her. She could feel whoever's eyes roaming her body as she pretended she wasn't aware of the person's existence. A few moments later, Asami came to the conclusion that he wasn't going to stop, so she placed her glass down and turned to look at him.

"Can I help you?" Asami asked, trying to sound as sober as possible. She knew how this worked. He was going to see that she was really drunk and the next thing she knew, he would be dragging her down the back alley trying to rip her top off.

"Can I help _you_ is the better question," he replied, wriggling his eyebrows at her.

"Ugh," Asami rolled her eyes and left her chair, strolling to the dance floor. He grabbed her wrist and turned her around.

"Don't play hard to get, girly. I saw you checking me out!" He exclaimed.

"Excuse you? I've never seen you before this," Asami panicked and tried to pull away, but he simply squeezed her arm tighter. "Let go of me!"

"I know you were checking me out, babe. Let's go find a quieter place to chat a bit," He said, his eyes roaming down Asami's body.

"Is something wrong, dear?" someone besides Asami asked. Asami turned to see a tanned girl with crystal blue eyes staring daggers at the guy. Her muscular arms snaked around Asami's slim waist, and her eyes dropped to his hands still squeezing Asami's arm. "Do you wanna let go of my girlfriend now?" She all but demanded. Her tone was intimidating, just like her figure.

The guy instantly let go, and raised his arms up to surrender, "Hey! She was checking me out."

The girl eyed him up and down once. "Doubt it, loser," she retorted and pulled Asami away from him. When they were out of his sight, she let go of Asami.

"Thank you," Asami said in her ear so that her savior could properly hear her gratitude.

"No problem! I saw what was going on from the floor and nobody else seemed willing to stop him. I do that for my friend all the time," She shouted back. "I'm Korra! You're hero!" With a laugh and a small stumble backwards, she stuck her hand out.

"Asami Sato," Asami shook her hand. "I cannot thank you enough. I swear he would've ripped my arm off and used that to his pleasure if I kept fighting back." The two laughed.

"Asami Sato…" Korra repeated. "That sounds familiar." They started dancing together. "Did we go to school together?"

"Not possible," Asami shouted. "I went to a private girl's school in Ba Sing Se.

A few songs in, they were dancing like they had known each other for more than the hour that they actually did. Opal and Kuvira appeared from the middle of the dance crowd a bit later.

"Sami! Let's go! It's already three in the morning!" Opal yelled.

"Okay, okay! I'm coming!" Asami shouted back. She turned to the slightly shorter girl in front of her. "I've gotta go now! Thanks for the company!"

As Asami turned away, Korra grabbed her hand and pulled her back. It wasn't violent like the pervert earlier, but gentle. She looked up and pulled out her phone. "Hold on. Can I get your number? Maybe one day we can hang out!"

 **Korra's POV**

The gorgeous raven headed woman Korra was dancing with had just left. Korra decided she was good for the night and decided to hunt down Mako and Bolin. Finding them was no problem. Bolin, who danced a lot in his free time, could be considered a dance king. He was easily noticeable on the dance floor. Although Mako wasn't as experienced in dancing as Bolin, who had picked up street dancing as a child, he could still stand his ground. Korra grouped up with them.

"Hey Korra," Mako greeted. "There you are! I called a taxi!" They found the taxi he had called waiting outside the club.

"Oh dear spirits, she was sooooooo cute," Bolin slurred to Mako about some girl he had danced with. "I gave her my number and she actually said she'd call me!"

"She's probably not even going to re-remember talking to you tomorrow!" Mako yelled, still thinking he was in the club. He playfully punched Bolin's shoulder. Bolin, already struggling to maintain his balance, rammed into Korra. Korra, luckily, fell against the taxi. Bolin was not so lucky and fell flat on his butt on the sidewalk.

"Bolin no! I'm sorry!" Korra laughed, as she tried to help him up, but ended up on the ground right beside him. Suddenly they were laughing hysterically on the ground.

"I can't take you two anywhere," Mako sounded from above, before hopping into shotgun. Bolin managed to hoist himself up and climbed into the backseat. Korra pulled herself up and was about to get into the cab when she heard someone.

"—is it? Where did you park?"

 _That voice is really familiar…_

"Are you even okay to drive? Haha!" A higher pitched voice sounded.

"Duh! I'm always the designated driver!" A husky voice replied, slightly offended. At least they were in good hands, Korra thought. "I di- I didn't even drink dat mush!"

Never mind.

Korra looked around, squinting in the dark. She spotted three girls off in the distance in the parking lot. It was very obvious none of them were sober enough to drive.

 _Oh no…this could get ugly._

"Hold on guys," Korra told the two in the taxi, and made her way over to the three ladies in the lot, her mind forcing itself to sober up for a bit.

"Hey, what's going on?" Korra asked when she reached the girls. They turned around and Korra recognized one of them. It was the cute girl that she had saved from a man-whore. Now that they were away from the flashing strobes, Korra could get a better look at her and damn was she a looker. Despite being extremely wasted and stumbling around, she still managed to look angelic and elegant. She was wearing black shorts and a red blouse. The rest of it was a blur, but from what Korra could tell, she was extremely beautiful.

"It's my hero!" she cried out, and ran over to Korra, embracing her in a hug. "So this guy was trying to rape me," she continued, "And she came to my rescue and pretended to be my girlfriend to get him away! It was a mission success!" She turned to face Korra, her eyes half closed and gave her a cheeky smile.

"Amazing!" the girl with a higher pitched voice spoke up. "She's better than your boyfriend!" She exclaimed, causing all three of them to laugh.

"Fu..Fuck him," the cute girl breathed, waving the other girl's comment away like a bug. "She's better," she giggled, the smell of alcohol was strong.

"Is everything okay?" Korra prodded.

"No," the tallest girl with the husky voice pouted. "I can't find my car."

Korra laughed. "Car? Driving? In your condition? No, no, no. Come on, you can take my taxi instead," Korra replied, dragging the tallest away with the others following.

"I'm fine! I'm not eben drunk!" She shouted, trying to pull Korra's hand off her arm.

Korra stopped and looked at her with a "do you really think I'm that dumb" expression. "Yeah…no. Come on."

Once they reached the taxi, Korra opened the door and peered inside. "Okay, ladies. Get out."

"What? Why?" Mako asked.

"Because," Korra started, "I'm giving this taxi to someone else so they don't drive home drunk and kill themselves or some innocent bystander."

Mako and Bolin got out and looked at the three girls behind Korra.

"Here, get in the cab," Korra said, pushing the girls into the taxi, one by one.

"You kicked us out of a car so you could be a gentleman?" Mako grumbled, crossing his arms. Bolin looked over at Mako and mimicked the action. "What about us?"

"I'll just get us another cab guys!" Korra looked toward the driver and handed him some cash. "Here. Please take them to their homes. Thanks!"

As Korra started to back away, Asami grabbed her hand through the window. "My girlfriend is shuch a gentleman. Thank youuuuu!" She gave Korra big smile before the taxi drove off, leaving Korra with two annoyed drunk men.


	3. Chapter 3: Adrenaline Rush

This one's a bit shorter, but if I continued it would've been too long.

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar stuff.

* * *

 **Asami's POV**

"I just don't understand why you have to go to some stupid tournament."

"Well, why do you have to go out partying every night with your friends?"

"That's not what we're talking about right now. Don't start bring up things that aren't relevant to the situation, Asami."

"What situation? This is not a situation," Asami tried to keep her cool. "My father gave me tickets, and I know Kai really loves the Fire Ferrets, so I decided that I should take him out. It's been a while since I've really spent time with him and I'm the reason he's in this city in the first place."

"What about me?" Wu frantically asked.

"What about you?" Asami deadpanned.

"Do I not get a say in this?

"Why would you?" Asami asked, knowing what was coming next.

"I'm going to rule the Earth Kingdom one day. How am I supposed to do that if I can't even rule my girlfriend?" Wu exclaimed. Suddenly his eyes, widened, then he glared accusingly at Asami. "You have been out of the house a lot lately. Are you really going to some tournament or some other guy's place?"

Asami cracked. "ARE YOU KIDDING ME?"

This argument had been going on for an hour already. Wu had been getting frustrated over the concert ever since he found out about it, and since Asami was getting dressed to pick Kai up, he was even worse.

"How can I be so sure that you're even going? For all I know—"

Asami pulled the tickets out of her purse and waved them in his face, "These are the tickets. The are especially hard to come by." Then added, "My father went through a lot to get them."

Wu huffed.

"How do I know you're actually _just_ with your friends all the time?" Asami growled.

Wu startled at Asami's tone. This was the first time she had ever seemed violent. "Because I tell you I am! A prince keeps his word!"

"And a Sato keeps her. NO I'm telling you I'm going to pick my brother up and we are going to that tournament!"

Asami took one more look in the mirror to make sure she looked presentable in her red dress and started towards the door, leaving Wu in the bedroom. Asami was down the stairs and almost through the front door when she heard Wu stumbling down the steps. She tried to resist rolling her eyes, but with her current mood, gave in to the temptation.

"How long is it going to be?" He demanded.

"How ever long tournaments last. Look it up," Asami replied coldly.

"What time are you going to be home?"

"I don't know Wu…I'm leaving now."

Asami's head cleared as she sped through the streets to grab Kai from the manor. After going through the formalities of discussing each other's well being, Asami recounted Wu's unpleasant disposition to Kai.

"Ugh, he is _so_ annoying, Kai groaned loudly in the passenger seat.

"Hey now, that's your future brother-in-law you're talking about," Asami chided. She could feel Kai's skeptical glance on her. "That is, if we go through with this relationship," Asami added.

"Uh…Ew. I don't approve. Rejected," Kai declared, pretending to stamp a piece of paper as if vetoing a bill.

"Here we are!" Asami squealed as she turned the car into the stadium parking lot and searched for an open spot.

Kai's annoyance vanished at the sight of the stadium, and he started to fidget in his seat. "I can't believe it! This is actually happening! Are you as excited as I am, Sami?" Kai jumped in his seat, as Asami parked the car. Before Asami could even turn the engine off, Kai leapt out, not even bothering to close the door.

"What do you think you're doing?" Asami exclaimed.

"I've waited two weeks for this day. I can't wait any longer! Now get out of the car!" Kai exclaimed, sticking his tongue out. Asami laughed and hurried to keep up with Kai as he started to make his way to the crowd.

 **Korra's POV**

"Woohoo!" Bolin screamed out of the driver's open window.

"Woohoo!" Korra joined in, sticking her hand out to feel the breeze as Bolin sped down the road blasting music.

"This is great!" Korra shouted over the music. "Imagine! I'm actually gonna see the Fire Ferrets live!"

"Imagine? You're about to live it!" Mako deadpanned.

Bolin turned around to look at Mako, "Mako, I know you're just as excited as we are! Stop playing the cool guy here, we know you're just as devoted a fan as we are."

Korra smacked Bolin, "Eyes on the road, big boy. I wanna see them in one piece."

Korra looked at Bolin. His head was practically hanging out of the window, his hair starting to look wind-swept. Korra had almost forgotten how horrible of a driver he could be. Bolin wasn't what everyone would call physically attractive, unlike Mako, but he had his features. Korra loved his smile the most; it was large and rarely ever left his face. His personality is what made him one of the most wonderful people she knew. He always seemed to be in a great mood, which never failed to rub off onto Korra. He was always so bubbly, making jokes and embarrassing himself for your entertainment, even if he didn't know it. It was strange that he was related to Mako.

Bolin parked the car in front of the stadium while Korra quickly checked her appearance in the mirror. She didn't deny that she was attractive, though she usually never talked about it unless she was making a joke. Her workout sessions, however, had given her a more masculine look that she had intended, but she didn't mind. Nobody ever tried anything funny with her now.

Korra climbed out of the car and straightened her jacket, making sure her gun was still hidden. She almost always carried a gun around except when going to the gym or the club. She _was_ and officer and was allowed to carry it, so why not? Better safe than sorry. Although, before she left the house she had internally debated on whether it would really be necessary to take the gun to the tournament. Her gut feeling told her it was the right thing to do, so she took it. She knew Bolin, who usually carried his around, didn't have his gun. She wondered if Mako was armed.

"They had better be selling alcohol somewhere, you know! I'm gonna be the first to buy like, ten cups, " Bolin said, before leaving.

"Do they sell alcohol at sporting events?" Korra asked curiously. She had never attended an actual live match before.

Mako shrugged. "You never know. Are you ready?"

Korra's eyes lit up. "Hell yeah!"

The Fire Ferrets ended up winning in the last round. As the Fire Ferret's were one of Republic City's own, and they had been facing a team from the Earth Kingdom, the home crowd had been as loud as possible in their cheers. Naturally, they crowd was in high spirits after the match.

They were making their way out of the stadium, away from the claustrophobic ambush of people when an ear-piercing noise sounded behind them, causing the ground below to shake as people all around screamed. The three dropped to the ground by instinct, as Korra pulled her pistol out of its holster. She turned around and her eyes immediately went wide and her jaws dropped.

"Oh shit!" Mako yelled when he saw it too. In the parking lot, a couple of cars away, an enormous flame erupted.

"Did that _seriously_ just happen?" Bolin cried out, covering his ears. The explosion was so loud.

Korra ran towards the explosion, gun raised up so everyone around could make room for her. Mako and Bolin followed closely behind.

"RCPS! Everybody get out of the way!" Korra shouted to the people moving closer to the flame. She reached the explosion and saw that it was indeed a car that had exploded. What seemed to be an upper class, limited edition satomobile, judging from the only thing that was intact; the car's model name on the strip of metal in front of Korra was in scraps with pieces all over the parking lot. Cars beside it were singed from the fire or scratched and banged up from the shards of metal from the destroyed vehicle. Korra lowered her gun to take a better look at the car when—

"My car…"

She jumped and readied her gun, as she turned to see a woman a bit taller than her a few feet away.

"Ma'am, did you leave something flammable in your car for this to happen," Mako asked.

She shook her head slowly, a tear rolling down her cheek. A shorter boy stood beside her and grabbed her hand.

"Asami…"

That was when Korra noticed a red dot on the crying girl's chest. Automatically, Korra hurled herself at the two and threw them to the ground.

 _Bang!_

A gunshot sounded just after. Korra flipped onto her back and pointed her gun towards where the gunshot came from. It was dark out, so she could barely see a thing.

"There!" Bolin shouted, pointing towards a building. Korra shifted her vision towards the area and looked closely.

 _There!_ A very faint and small figure moved. _There's now way I can get him from this far in the pitch dark of the night when I can barely even see him._ Regardless, Korra fired her gun. Not to hit him, just to scare him away. She'd rather lose the shooter than endanger anyone in the parking lot.

She got up from the ground and looked down at the two victims. The young boy was crying and the girl was stroking his hair, whispering in his ear what appeared to be words of comfort. Bolin crouched over the two.

"Come with us. We're from Republic City's Protective Services, so you're in good hands. We'll take you to the police station," he said, while he showed them his badge. He stuck his hand out to help them up.

The girl reluctantly grabbed his hand, and Bolin pulled her up. Korra helped the boy to his feet. The instant he was upright, he ran to the girl and hooked onto her. They all began walking to Bolin's car, Mako guiding them in the front and Korra trailing behind, gun at the ready for any suspicious actions around them.

The day had just taken a very unexpected turn.

 **Asami's POV**

Asami was so confused. She didn't' understand what was happening.

 _Am I dreaming? Is this a nightmare? This can't be real._

Yet, it was. She was in some stranger's car with Kai in tears beside her.

 _My car…Who would do this?_

And they had even shot at her. Why would somebody try to kill her? What had she done worthy enough to be killed for?

The bulky man was driving and from what Asami could actually pay attention to, she knew they were traveling way over the speed limit, switching lanes left and right. When they got in the car first, she saw one of the officers flip on a switch that turned police lights on in the car window. Asami couldn't help but think of how convenient it was that they were there for this. Otherwise, she would probably be dead now.

Her ringtone momentarily forced her to abandon her thoughts and saw that it was their head servant, Ling, from the estate calling. News surely did travel quickly.

Asami answered. "Hey, I'm on the way to the police department. The police were here to help me, thankfully—"

"What are you talking about, Asami?" Ling asked. "Never mind that, tell me when you're here. Come to the hospital emergency room."

Asami frowned. "Wha—? Emergency room? Why?" Her heart started to pound furiously. Kai anxiously looked up, trying to understand what was going on.

"Your father has been shot. He's in the surgery room now."

"What? What happened?" Asami cried.

"I'll tell you when you get here. Just get here quickly and safely. Don't go anywhere else, just straight to the hospital. It's the Central one."

The line cut off. Asami took Kai's hand, squeezing it tightly. She leaned forward to get closer to the two officers in the front seats. "Take me to Central Hospital."

"I'm sorry, we can't d—"

"Take. Me. Now." Asami growled. She was not in the mood for this. Immediately, her anger engulfed her and she knew it was going to work. Since she always looked so calm and polite, when she got angry, everybody took her seriously.

The three officers all looked at each other, obviously uncomfortable. The lady sitting next to Kai nodded, creating a chain reaction to the driver, who took a sharp U-turn.

 _ **Korra's POV**_

That brunette girl really gave hem all a scare. She thought she was going to throw one of them out of the car if they didn't turn around fast enough. The made it to the hospital in one piece, no thanks to Bolin's driving. Upon entering the hospital, the two kids ran up to what appeared to be a servant. They were in each other's embrace, crying. Korra was still there with Bolin, to find out what was going on, while Mako had left to alert others of the current events. In the meantime, Korra felt awkward just watching them cry.

She walked over to the doctor. "Good evening, Doctor. I'm with RCPS. You can call me Korra," she stated, flashing him her badge. "Can you tell me what happened here?"

"Well, Officer, I'm not quite sure yet either. The ambulance came in with him announcing he was shot when he was leaving Future Industries. He was shot in his stomach, and now he's receiving surgery to remove the bullet and stop the bleeding to make sure it's not worse. But from what I've heard, he should be okay. No internal bleeding was found."

Korra stood there staring blankly at the doctor. _Did he just say Future Industries?_

"Did you just say Future Industries?" Korra demanded.

The doctor blinked, startled by Korra's change in demeanor. "Y-Yes. He was leaving from work. He was on the way ho—"

Korra ran through the door towards the surgery area, accidentally ramming into some nurses down in the process. When she reached the area, she looked through the window and stared at the man on the operating table, studying his face.

Bolin's voice sounded besides her, causing her to jump. She didn't even notice him following her. "Is that…"

Korra nodded, still staring at the man. "Yeah…that's him. Hiroshi Sato. Founder and CEO of Future Industries." Korra's heart darkened as she continued to stare at the man on the table.

"Excuse me, but you two aren't allowed in here. I don't know how you got passed the doors, but I need you to leave now," A nurse, obviously one Korra had no knocked down, herded them back to the waiting room.

While in the waiting room, Korra wanted to do anything but wait. She was never that patient to begin with anyway. She walked out of the hospital and leaned against the wall of the building, breathing in the city's stinky fumes.

So it actually happened. Someone finally decided to follow through with his or her threat. Korra had mixed feelings about this. She wasn't going to lie and say she wasn't looking forward to the day Sato was on the hospital bed, hanging onto life by a tube down his throat. Everyone who knew Korra knew that it would make her a little happier. However, happiness was not the only thing that was in Korra's head at the moment; It was mostly guilt. She was feeling guilty for wanting this for the last half of her life. It's one thing to wish it to happen. It's another for it to actually happen.

Another realization hit Korra at that moment. Those two that she had saved were his kids. And someone was trying to kill them too? She supposed they wanted the whole Sato line dead. The second time Sato had called RCPS about his death threats, Chief Beifong had ordered her to do some research on the family. She said that Korra should know more about them, _just_ in case.

Just in case something actually happened, it would be Korra's responsibility to find them a safe place, was probably what she was referring to. Korra really didn't want to be assigned to the Sato family, but seeing that they always got death threats, she figured it was just a precaution and nothing would actually happen to them. Wrong.

As she had done research, she should technically know everything. _So, what were the kids' names again? Jasmine…and…and…Shit, I need to reread those files._


	4. Chapter 4: Falling Into A Thorn Bush

This chapter's a bit longer than usual to make up for the short one last time and because I couldn't find a proper stopping point.

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar stuff.

* * *

 **Korra's POV**

"I know for a fact that he was right here before you shot at him," Bolin continued. Korra and Bolin were on the rooftop of the building they had spotted the sniper from the other night.

"Yeah, I know. I saw him too, you're right," Korra rambled.

They had been scoping out the rooftop for any clues that the sniper might have left to find his identity. Yet, an hour of investigation had been fruitless as they had found no leads. Bolin had checked the security cameras and reported that they were out of luck. Earlier, they had discovered an emergency escape in the back of the building with a slide-down ladder. Assuming the shooter climbed the ladder to the roof, they searching for fingerprints anywhere on it. Alas, nothing. He must've had gloves on. There was nothing on the roof that indicated any sign of anyone on it from that night of the attack.

Mako and some other guys had been down at the parking lot of the stadium looking for any clues. The detectives who were assigned to investigate the crime scene said someone had put a bomb on the bottom of the car. Nothing Mako hadn't already figured out.

"What we don't understand," one detective had told Korra earlier, "Is why it blew up before they were even in the car or near enough to be injured. Either they miscalculated the timing or they did it to purposely scare them. Maybe send a message? That needs to be looked into."

Korra was standing at the edge of the building. She had a clear shot past the cars towards were she was with the intended targets.

 _This is where he had to be standing._

"Hey Korra, Bo," Korra's walkie-talkie sounded with Mako's voice.

"Yo, what's up bro?" Bolin said next.

"Come on back down here if you're not finding anything."

Korra and Bolin slowly made their way back to the parking lot, trying to take in as much of the roof as possible to make sure they hadn't missed anything. By the time they reached Mako, he had just finished talking to the last detective. "He said they found the bullet," Mako revealed. "They're taking it away now to get prints or anything from it."

Before Korra could say anything, her phone started ringing. She looked at the screen. It was Beifong.

"Talk to me," Korra answered.

"Korra get your ass back tot eh office so I can talk to you. Now! Bring the brothers too." The line went dead.

"Yes, sir" Korra mumbled, sarcastically.

"Beifong?" Mako asked.

"She wants us back at HQ," Korra replied.

"WHAT?" Korra exclaimed, frustration seeping into her voice.

"You are assigned to take care of the Sato children," Beifong repeated, amused by Korra's discomfort.

"No no no no no no. Chief, why me? You have a lot of other really good people for the job—"

"Hiroshi Sato says he wants the absolute best officers to guard them. You're the absolute best." She simply said.

"But—"

"No buts. You're assigned to this whether you like it or not. I already assigned your other two families to another group. All your attention is now on these two little Satos. That's final."

"That's not even our job!" Korra yelled.

"It is now. For you, at least." Beifong smirked. "He's paying a lot more for you to be their personal in-home guard. What better person to have protect your kids twenty-four seven than an officer from RCPS?" Beifong started to walk away, before she turned to Korra again, "Oh, they're at the hospital by the way. The sooner you pick them up, the better. The instruction for the job are on your desk."

Korra felt her eyebrow twitch and didn't try to stop her pout from appearing. "Instructions?" she mumbled to herself, throwing the chief a rather nasty look when she turned away. "Am I putting together a fucking bookshelf or something?"

"Don't be so pessimistic, Korra. It's just a job assignment," Mako said, wrapping his arm around Korra's shoulders, and began to guide her to her desk.

Korra rolled her eyes, "That's rich, coming from you."

They made their way to the offices. Once Korra reached her desk she found the wretched envelope that most likely held the "instructions" on how to do her job. She ripped it open and aggressively pulled the offending paper out. She began reading it out loud, "Hiroshi Sato has ordered for the best of the best to take care of his two precious children until we catch the bastards."

"Haha! It actually says bastards!" Bolin laughed, reading the papers as well. All three had gotten the envelopes containing their job details.

"Sorry Korra, but this is an important man, as you know. What he says is going to have to go, as much as you don't want it," Korra continued reading. "So your job—scratch that—your life, is to protect Asami and Kai Sato until who knows when." _So those are their names_ …"This assignment is different from any other you've had. Unlike the others where you relocated them and checked up on them from time to time, you will be _**living**_ with them. Whether you move into a different city or your own house is up to you, but they have to leave their house."

"Here are the details and precautions you need to know before starting:

Know where they are **at all times.** If there's a situation where each needs to be in different places at the same time, Mako will assist.

Mr. Sato has given us permission to take security to the next level. That includes bugging their phones, escorting them anywhere and everywhere, searching their belongings, invasion of privacy, and physical action if they retaliate. Obviously, nothing that will harm them.

Keeping them from certain people that seem to be a threat.

Forcing them to join you anywhere at any time.

"You're like an in-home bodyguard, Korra," Korra droned on. "Just imagine they're like family or friends, but don't forget they are your job. If there are any questions, I expect you to immediately ask me for assistance. I'm counting on you to do this properly. Think about the money. He's paying big. Don't screw this up. Chief Lin Beifong."

"Well, mine says I gotta monitor them twenty-four seven," Bolin quipped, looking up with a confused expression. "What does that mean?"

"It means you're the one that's gonna be listening in on the phone calls they make and keeping an eye on the cameras," Mako curtly replied.

"Camer—"

"Which also means wherever you decide to take them, Korra, we gotta put up cameras all over the place. That way we know what they're doing in their room and can make sure the house is secure. You know, in case the shooter tries to break in," Mako continued.

"What do you have to do, Mako?" Bolin asked.

"I'm in charge of hooking up the gadgets, cameras, bugs, stuff like that. You know, because I'm the smart one in this," he replied casually. "And I'll be assisting the both of you whenever you need me. Like if your earpiece is out or you need me to come and watch over one of them. I'm pretty much here for the technology and being your bitch," Mako winked at Korra, which lightened the mood a bit.

"Earpiece?" Korra echoed.

"Yep. You're going to need those. All of us need an earpiece to communicate. It's faster and safer than calling. It's the best way; We'll be attached to each other all day with them on. If you're tired of hearing my voice by now, you're gonna hate it with that earpiece in." Mako explained.

"Well if you're our assistant—" Bolin started, smiling mischievously. Mako chucked the tennis ball Korra had been playing with all of last week, nailing Bolin in the stomach."

"I am NOT your assistant, blockhead."

"Whatever," Bolin shrugged off the name, "Anyway, if you're our assistant, then you can help me watch over them."

"Hey! Call me your assistant one more time and I'm gonna kick your fat ass into the next century!"

"Bolin stuck his tongue out at Mako.

When Bolin had finally started high school, kids thought it would be fun to try and bully Bolin because of his blocky build. They were probably just jealous of his infinitely happy mood. They always tried to call him insulting names referencing his size or his slowness in understanding situations. It upset Mako and Korra more than it did Bolin. Whenever they heard someone call him something other than his name, they would threaten the offender. Once, Mako had poured milk all over a guy's head and clothes. Korra, having less restrictions, had punched a kid in the nose and felt no remorse when she had found out it was broken. Of course, since it was broken, she was also suspended for a week and had to write an apology letter to him. It read:

Sorry I broke your nose.

Go fuck yourself.

Love, Korra 3

After that incident, Bolin told us it didn't really bother him at all and to stop taking it upon themselves to make people stop. One day, Bolin arrived at school dressed as a caveman with a smile on his face the entire day, as if it was the most normal thing in the world. After that, people pretty much stopped calling him names or insulting his intelligence. Ironically, Mako and Korra started using those names as nicknames for Bolin. It sounded bad, but after everyone else stopped calling him that stuff, he started using those names for himself and in the end Mako and Korra couldn't help but join in.

"Well, you ready to get this over with, Korra?" Mako asked.

"Uh…Not really…"Korra groaned.

"Oh, hush! It won't be so bad! At least you won't be stuck in this office like me!" Bolin noted.

"Where are you going to move them to?" Mako asked.

"The pits of Hell," Korra quickly snapped. They looked at me, waiting for me to answer again, seriously. "I think I'm just going to take them to my place. I am NOT relocating myself, screw that…Besides, my house already has a lot of security to it so it won't be too much trouble adding a bit more."

"That's the spirit!" Bolin cheered, tossing Korra the ball.

"Alright, so you guys go get them and take them to your place, Korra. I'll meet you guys there. I'm going to tell the Chief we need cameras and stuff," Mako ordered, leaving to find Beifong.

Korra and Bolin left for the hospital and went straight to the hospital room Mr. Sato was in. In front of the door were a few security guards who let them in after showing their badges. The room was completely stocked with security guards, all facing Korra and Bolin in defensive positions. Two of them stepped forward, one grabbing Korra's arm roughly. Korra responded by grabbing his wrist with just as much strength and throwing him a threatening look. Bolin showed him his badge and he let go, bowing at Korra in apology before all of the guards filed out of the room. Now it was just Korra, Bolin, and Mr. Sato laying on his bed, a doctor checking his IV bag, and the two kids that Bolin had driven here last night. Asami and Kai were sitting down in the seats by the window staring at Korra and Bolin.

Korra walked towards the Sato on the patient's bed. "Mr. Sato, my partner and I are from RCPS. I'm Korra and he's Bolin. We were assigned to protect your two kids." Korra mechanically announced.

"A woman was assigned to ensure the safety of my daughters?" Mr. Sato said, eyeing Korra skeptically.

Annoyance bubbled up inside Korra. Before she was able to spit out something that would end badly, Bolin spoke.

"And two men, sir. Mako, our third partner is getting security supplies. You asked for the best of the best, sir, and Korra is _the_ best. I guarantee you nobody else can do better than us. They will be under our watch every minute of the day." Bolin hastily spoke.

"I know you two," Asami suddenly said. "They're the ones that brought us here last night, daddy."

"Yeah," Kai supported. "She saved Asami from getting shot." Kai pointed at Korra.

"Ah. So I see you have already started your job before I asked," Mr. Sato chuckled, but abruptly stopped and clutched his stomach.

"Dad, be careful!" Asami warned with concern laced in her voice.

Mr. Sato coughed a couple of times. He stared up at Korra with his brows furrowed. "You look familiar…"

"I've been told that before, " Korra simply replied.

"Well…Last year, the police department told me to go to RCPS if I needed anything like this. They highly recommended you guys, so I will trust you. I want what is best for these two and that is to be safe, even if they are away from me. Do not tell me where they will be. You never know who is listening. He looked over to the kids, ushering them to him.

"You know what's going on right, Kai?" He rasped.

"Dad, he's thirteen, not five," Asami said with a small smile.

"Yeah, Mr. Sato. Don't worry about us, okay? Take care of yourself," Kai said, grabbing Mr. Sato's hand.

Mr. Sato smiled sadly. "I told you, Kai…You can call me Dad too. Just be good, okay? Don't cause any trouble. They will find the person who did this. It's time for you to go now. I love you two. Take care." They hugged him and slowly walked to the other side of the room to the two officers.

Bolin saluted to Sato and left with Korra and the two Satos. Kai's eyes were red and slightly puffy, but Korra pretended not to notice. They got into Bolin's car and started to drive to Korra's house.

"So you guys are going to be moving into my place. It's honestly the best place I can think of. It's safe." Korra told them.

"It'll be even safer after today." Bolin added.

They didn't say anything. It had been a couple of minutes on the road from the hospital to Korra's house and neither Asami nor Kai had spoken a word.

"Korra over here is gonna be like a butler—"

"What?" Korra shouted, giving him the "If you call me that again I am going to kick your ass" look. Bolin ignored her.

"Yup! She'll cook, clean, and even read you a bedtime story if necessary!" Bolin continued. "Although, Korra looks young enough to be read one too!" Bolin leaned a bit to pinch Korra's cheeks. Korra was not amused.

"I'm going to kill you when we get out of this car!" Korra snarled, slapping his hand away.

That earned a stifled laugh from the young boy in the back seat. Bolin rubbed the back of his already reddening hand, "If she does something like that to you, just tell me and I'll set her straight." He looked over at Korra, "Haha, get it?"

Korra internally groaned. Did he really just say that?

"Shut up, Bolin," Korra sent another threatening look that went unnoticed as Bolin focused on the road. This time, however, Bolin backed off…at least from where _that_ conversation was leading. The rest of the ride was filled with Bolin talking.

 **Asami's POV**

The male officer talked nonstop since getting in the car. No one spoke back to him, so one could almost say he was talking to himself. However, he addressed the conversation to Asami and Kai and occasionally the other officer. It made Asami more comfortable and she was starting to feel like she was in good hands. She could tell Kai was thinking the same thing, because he relaxed a bit from his previously stiff posture.

"We're here!" the male officer yelped and jumped in his seat. _Is he always like this?_

Asami looked out the window and saw a gate. So it's a gated neighborhood, which is good, she thought. It meant safety. They drove through the gate and passed a few houses. This wasn't bad actually.

The houses all looked similar, but not identical. They each had their own little something that made them unique. One house, for instance, had a cute little puppy sculpture standing on its hind legs holding a sign in its mouth that said, "Welcome." Another house was painted in all pink.

They pulled into a driveway and the driver turned the engine off. Asami looked up and her jaw dropped.

This house that greeted her was different from the others. The house's structure was the same as the others: two stories, a front porch, and a medium sized front yard. However, instead of a white picket fence like some of the other houses had, this one was surrounded by an ominous metal gate with spikes and wires at the top. Asami decided it was fairly intimidating.

She got out of the car to get a better look. The gate door leading to the front porch looked like a passcode was needed to open it. The house was really pretty. It was white with light blue shudders and a light blue door. While the front gate was _especially_ welcoming, the house itself looked comfy and pleasant.

"Welcome to your new home mini Satos," the man said, spreading his arms wide and spinning around like a child.

"Don worry about me, Bo. I'll get these by myself," the female officer grunted, sarcasm laced through her words, as she pulled a luggage out from the trunk of the car.

Since Dad had told them they were leaving as soon as he woke up in the morning, Asami and Kai tried to pack as many necessities as they could and took it to the hospital. That meant two suitcases for each of them.

"Great!" the man smiled. Asami couldn't tell if he had missed the sarcasm or completely ignored it. "I'll show these two around!"

Asami walked toward the female officer and took one of the suitcases, then looked at Kai, signaling him to do the same. He sighed and took one and they followed the man to the front door. He grabbed the handle and shook it a couple of times.

"It's locked, smartass," the female voiced, "This isn't your house." She unlocked the front door and they all shuffled in.

The inside of the house was very cozy looking. It looked like the exterior of the house, but most definitely not the gate. The living room was on the right side with a flat screen medium sized TV in the corner and a pale blue couch and love seat forming an L together. A tall bookcase was against the front wall beside the window. A fireplace was beside the TV and a beautiful painting of a cherry blossom was hanging above it. The kitchen and dining room were on the left side with stairs leading to the second floor in between the kitchen and living room. The kitchen looked really clean and organized. Not a single pot misplaced or a dirty dish in the sink. The dining room consisted of a table for four, maybe six if you squeeze in. Asami could imagine herself living in a house like this in the future with kids.

"Welcome to the first floor," the man said in front of them. He turned around to face them. "To the right, you will find the living room where you will do things such as read, watch television, or have a family game night." He was using the kind of voice a tour guide would use in a historic building. Asami was glad that he was a real tension reliever. Kai smiled, apparently thinking the same thing. Asami grabbed his hand.

"To your left, you will see we have a kitchen where you will receive the most exquisite peanut butter and jelly sandwiches and ramen from Chef Korra." So the female officer's name was Korra. Asami knew that they had introduced themselves at the hospital, but with her father in critical condition besides her, she had found it really hard to pay attention to anything else but him.

"Hey! I can cook more than that! I just don't feel like it since I'm always alone," Korra stuck her tongue out and sat on the arm of the couch to face them.

"Okay, okay. You might also be able to try her famous spicy wings and sesame chicken. If that _actually_ happens," he turned his head to Korra, "Then be sure to call me up, because she rarely ever makes them and never invites me over when she does." The said girl shrugged her shoulders.

"Alright, time for the second floor!" He exclaimed. Asami had to blink a few times, because it looked like he had _skipped_ to the stairs.

"Okay, so here we are!" He exclaimed as the reached the top of the steps. He was still using his tour guide voice to show them around. "So down here, we have our lovely homeowner's room. She might not let you in her room ever, so let's take a look at it now before she comes up," He half whispered. He slowly started opening the door when the said "homeowner" came from nowhere and closed the door back before any of them got a look.

"How about a no," she glared at the male officer, who was wearing a sheepish grin. Korra sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Okay, so this is my room. Your bathroom is right there. It's all yours since I have my own in my room. There are two extra rooms so you have the choice of sleeping in one room, or if you prefer more privacy, you can each take one. They're down this way," She led them away from her room and down the hall to two doors. "So…take your pick on whichever room you want, and I guess I'll bring your bags up for you."

Kai and Asami took a look inside one of the rooms. It's a pretty good size. A double bed was in the middle of the room against the wall and a dresser in front of it. Other than that, there was a nightstand on either side of the bed and that was about it. The walls were plain white and the window was covered with a tan curtain.

They looked into the other room to find it noticeably smaller with a twin bed, a dresser, and a desk. The walls were a dark blue and looked rather depressing with blood stained stickers along the walls.

"Yeah…" Korra began nervously scratching the back of her neck and avoiding all eye contact, "My cousins use this room when they come over. You can take the stickers down if either of you choose this room."

"I think for now we're going to room together," Asami decided. "We'll take that one." Asami pointed at the larger room.

Korra nodded before going downstairs and coming back up with two of the suitcases, repeating that with the next two and taking them into the room. They were all standing in their new room when they heard the front door open. The two officers looked at each other and stood up, alert for what could be downstairs.

"Korra? Bo?" A male's voice carried from downstairs.

The two officers relaxed and the male ushered them downstairs. "Come on down so you can meet our third and last partner. A.K.A. your other servant!"

Downstairs was a tall and lean guy. He wore pants that showed off his long legs and a black blazer with a white shirt underneath, complete with a red scarf. His frown turned into a genuine smile when he saw Asami and Kai. Then the first male officer spoke and his smile faded.

"There's Assistant Mako!" he yelled, walking towards the taller male with his arms open for a hug. The taller guy gave him a dirty look and pushed his face away with his hand when he got close enough.

"I told you not to call me that again, Bolin," he angrily whispered, but his voice resonated around the room. He glanced over at Korra and his smile came back. "Korra."

"Mako," Korra replied, giving him a smirk.

"Bolin!" Bolin called out and pulled all three into a hug.

It was a sight to see three officers meant to protect Asami and Kai from a crazy killer playfully calling out each other's names. Kai looked a lot more comfortable than he did when they had left the hospital though, and for that Asami was grateful for the officer's lighthearted mood.

The female officer, noticing that they had an audience, forced her way out of the hug and stiffened again, looking at both Asami and Kai. Her cheeks were flushed as she scratched the back of her neck. Asami smiled as she noted Korra looked cute when she was embarrassed.

Korra cleared her throat loudly and the other two, who had gone pseudo-fighting, stopped to look at Asami and Kai. The shorter male was the first to speak.

"Okay, since we're all here now, it's about time we officially introduced ourselves," he began. " My name is Bolin. You won't be seeing much of me probably…But!" He paused dramatically and his smile grew wider, "I'll be seeing a lot of you!" _Well that's creepy._ "I will try come by every once in a while though." He leaned forward and cupped his hand to the side of his mouth, as if to tell a big secret and whispered loudly, "I'm the most fun out of these officers, so you're gonna miss me." He winked at us.

"Hey, not true!" the tall guy said, bumping Bolin with his shoulder.

"This is Ma—" Bolin was cut off.

"I'm Mako, the tall and smart one," He smiled. "You'll see me more than a bit, I'm sure. I'll be here to escort one of you or keep the other company in the house whenever you two need to be separated. I'm also the tech savvy one, so today I'll be installing cameras in every room to make sure everything is quiet and peaceful around the house. Don't worry though, I'm sure it'll all by okay."

Mako and Bolin looked at the female officer, who seemed to have zoned out. Bolin nudged her and she came back to reality.

"I'm Korra, the one you'll be staying with. I hope we can get along as much as possible…" She mumbled, looking uninterested. Bolin nudged her again and she droned on. "It's my job to keep you guys safe and I do not slack at my job. If you have anything you want to say, tell me. Even if it's telling me to go die or something. It's possible that we may not get along, and I will tell you now that I won't hold back my words if I disapprove of something. Your father has asked me to do anything and everything to keep you safe and out of harm's way and that includes physically and forcefully keeping you from doing something or making you do something."

Throughout Korra's speech, she stood at attention like a soldier and spoke formally and in a military-like tone.

"No, I am not your butler. No, I will not read you to sleep or fetch you water. I will do the same as I've been doing for half of my life on my own. Only now, I have two more mouths to feed. You will not leave this house alone. If you need to go somewhere, all of us will go, or Mako or I will accompany you while the other will watch over the other. If you have any questions, just ask."

Well. That was unexpected. Bolin and Mako were looking at the ground silently and uncomfortably while Korra was giving her speech. Bolin looked up and attempted a smile.

"Alright!" Bolin clapped his hands together. "Your turn mini-Satos."

Kai spoke before Asami could open her mouth. "I'm Kai. Please take care of us while we're here." He bowed his head. Asami glanced over and noticed he was once again tense. He never really felt comfortable in the company of police officers, and after Korra's speech, he had become extremely fidgety. Asami's voice turned icy to match her mood.

"My name is Asami Sato. Thank you for letting us stay here until the matter is cleared up." Asami narrowed her eyes at Korra, looking straight in the sky blue eyes with a cold expression. "We don't plan on relying on you for anything. You can cook for yourself and pretend as though you're still living here by yourself if you so please. I'll cook for my brother and I, if that's the case. I can tell you that if I have to say something, I most definitely won't keep it inside either, although I can guarantee you whatever comes out might not be so pretty." Asami continued to glare at Korra until Mako cleared his throat.

"Okay…Well that was lovely wasn't it, Bo?"

"If you mean as lovely as falling into a thorn bush completely naked," Bolin let out a breath he seemed to have been holding, "Then yes, Mako. Super lovely."

"Shall we get this started then?" Mako asked, his voice a bit higher obviously trying to lift the tension.

Bolin walked forward and grabbed Kai's hand, who looked slightly panicked. "Don't worry, Kai! I don't bite!" He exclaimed, dragging him along behind Mako. Asami followed them with Korra behind her.

"Okay, so like I said, I'll be installing cameras throughout the house. There will be two in the living room, two in the kitchen, one in the dining room, one in each room—"

"But not the bathrooms. You're safe in there," Bolin winked at Asami. Once again, Kai was starting to calm down. Asami couldn't help but internally thank Bolin and Mako.

"Right. None in the bathroom," Mako repeated, blushing slightly as he glanced at Asami. "Actually, I think I'm gonna go ahead an put two in your bedroom for safety measures, you know? I'm guessing you two chose the big room?" Asami nodded. "Right, I'll put one in Korra's room too—"

"Wait, what?" Korra interrupted. "No way! Why are you putting one in my room?"

"Because I need one in every room. Yours included. What if someone climbs through your window?" Mako replied, staring Korra in the eye. Korra replied with a pout, and looked at the ground. Then opened her mouth to complain again.

"Nope, no arguing. It's happening," Mako quickly cut off.

"I'll just turn it off," Korra snidely remarked.

"And I'll just turn it back on, Korra. I'm not stupid. Bolin and I will be able to turn the cameras on and off from the office or from my tablet," He said smugly.

Korra sighed in defeat.

" _Anyways_ , as I was saying," Mako continued. "One in Korra's room, one down the hallway upstairs, some outside in the front and back yard…oh, and four in the basement."

"There's no reason to go in the basement, though," Korra turned to Asami and Kai. "Really, there's nothing down there worth going for." Asami thought otherwise, but nodded to give Kai an example to follow, otherwise he might end up checking the basement out.

"Alright, any questions about that?" Mako asked, forcing an awkward smile on his face.

"Yeah," Asami replied. "So, you'll be able to see every thing we do?"

"I will," Bolin piped up, raising his hand as if in class. "My job is to sit and monitor the house. Make sure everything is secure and stuff like that. I promise I won't be a weird pervert or anything!"

"Also, the cameras are moveable, so Bolin can move it side to side and up and down. If you need to change, you can always do that in the bathroom or tell the camera beforehand and if he's even looking at the monitors, he can just move the camera to face away from you," Mako informed.

Asami nodded, "Sounds good."

"Now, we're telling you guys about the cameras _not_ so you can hide from them. It's to let you two know that the house if _fully_ under our vision. Nothing will get in or out without us knowing. Bo will be watching at all times and I'll be checking up on it too," Mako said.

Kai and Asami nodded.

"Oh, your father also told us to bug your phones…" Mako hesitantly continued, rubbing the back of his neck.

Asami's eyes widened in surprise. "What?"

"Yeah, I know," Mako continued sympathetically, "It sucks, but it's necessary. The house isn't the only place a threat can occur. If someone unknown calls, we have to know and we have to listen. I'm sorry." It looked like he really meant it.

Asami understood the case. It may have been an invasion of privacy, but her dad had told them to do it, so she guessed she didn't really have any power over this. She handed Mako her phone and Kai did the same.

"Thanks you two. I'll get it done in a sec." He walked to a box by the couch that was full of cameras and other gadgets. He pulled out three small objects.

He handed one each to Bolin and Korra. "Here are our earpieces. Keep this on. At. All. Times." He glared at Korra as she reluctantly put hers in and secured it around her ear. "It's wireless and the range is incredible so we don't have to worry about losing signal." Mako and Bolin put theirs on. "The microphone is on the earpiece itself so we don't have to press some button to communicate like security does. I messed around with it to make it like this, so you could say it's my own little invention," Mako proudly stated.

"So everything we say will be heard by others?" Korra stated, looking a bit annoyed.

"Yep. Turn them on," Mako ordered.

"CAN YOU HEAR ME?" Bolin yelled.

"Ahhhh!" Mako and Korra both covered their ears and pulled their earpieces out.

Bolin smiled. "Hey, they work!"

Mako glared at him them smacked him on the head.

It was well into the night when Mako had finished putting up all of the cameras and finished bugging both Asami's and Kai's phones. Knowing that they were almost done made Asami nervous. That meant that Mako and Bolin would be leaving soon and she would be stuck with a fairly grumpy Korra.

Bolin and Mako were both in the bedroom helping Asami and Kai unpack and feel better situated before they left. Korra was god knows where.

Asami noticed Mako mouthing and signaling Bolin to turn his earpiece off. What could this be about?

"So…about Korra," Mako slowly began.

"She's a bit moody right now," Bolin finished off quickly. "It's nothing about you two in particular, I promise! She just has something to sort out and because it all started today, it might take some time…"

"Yeah," Mako stated, "If you could be patient with her…She'll warm up to you after a while. She's really not like that usually. She's usually a bundle of energy."

"It's fine," Kai replied. "Asami should be used to being talked to like that—ouch!" Asami pinched Kai hard on the side so he would stop talking.

Bolin frowned. "What do you mean by that?"

"Nothing," Asami stressed and gave Kai a threatening look. "He's just teasing me."

Bolin looked unconvinced, but nodded. "Well we should be going now. If you need anything or if Korra's being a huge mood killer, call one of us!"

"Or tell me," Mako added. "I'll straighten her out for you." Bolin giggled a bit at that. Asami guessed it was an inside joke.

"Thank you, really. Thank you so much for doing this for us," Asami told them.

"It's our job!" Bolin smiled. They both waved goodbye before leaving the room.

 **Korra's POV**

Bolin and Mako made their way to the living room where they found Korra sitting on the couch silently with her head in her hands.

"Go ahead and go to the office and make sure the cameras are all working," Mako whispered to Bolin. As soon as Bolin was gone, Korra felt the couch sink in as Mako took a seat next to her. For a few minutes, they sat in comfortable silence.

"I know what you're going through, Korra…" he started. Korra looked up with a raised eyebrow. Mako backtracked. "Ok. Scratch that. Not personally, but I understand why you're acting like this…but you have to do this with a clear mind. You're getting mad at them for something they didn't do and it's not fair. Especially for Kai, since he's not even a real Sato."

Mako sat there silently again, waiting for a reply.

A couple of more minutes passed before Korra lifted her head up and leaned into the couch and let out a slow, steady breath. "I know, Mako. I didn't mean to act like that. It was harsh and not something I would normally do. But this is so hard for me. How do you just look past something like this?"

Mako thought for a moment. "You have closure…"

Korra's eyes were brimmed with tears. She looked up to the ceiling, trying to keep them from falling,

"You have to forgive some day, or it will only tear you down in the future," Mako advised. "And the future doesn't seem so far away now."

"That's easier said than done," Korra muttered bitterly.

"Yeah! It is. But I'm sure this is the perfect time to try," Mako moved closer to Korra. "As for the thing you said earlier; apologize to them. Cook them breakfast or something." Mako gave her a soft smile and patted her on the back. "Everything is going to be okay."

Mako leaned closer to her and kissed her forehead.

 **"I heard that! Who's kissing who?"** Bolin's voice sounded in their ear, making them jump.

"Spirits Bolin! You scared the shit out of me!" Korra exclaimed.

"Have you been listening this whole time?" Mako asked, cursing himself for forgetting the earplugs that _he_ had given them.

 **"Of course! What am I supposed to do? You're in my head, now I'm in yours!"** Bolin gave an evil laugh.

"Ugh, this is going to get annoying really fast," Mako groaned.

"Smile, Mako. This was your idea!" Korra chided.

When Mako left, Korra silently tiptoed to the new resident's room. Hesitantly, she grabbed the doorknob and slowly opened the door, planning on apologizing for her behavior now rather than later when she could talk herself out of it. She peaked in to find the room dark and two figures already lying still under the sheets. She closed the door and made her way to her own room, deciding not to wake them up and just apologize tomorrow.

In her room, she sat at the desk and looked down at the files. She opened one of the files and a picture of Asami was clipped to a bunch of papers. For the next couple of hours, Korra read through Asami and Kai's files, getting to know as much information as she could about them before going to bed.


	5. Chapter 5: On The News

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar characters.

* * *

 **Korra's POV**

The sun shone brightly in Korra's face. She squinted one of her eyes opened and glanced out the window.

"Ughhhhhhhh," she groaned and pulled the covers over her head. After about ten minutes in that position, she decided it was time. Swinging her legs off the bed, she got into a sitting position and groggily rubbed her face.

 _Was yesterday just a dream? A nightmare, perhaps?_

She looked at her bedside table and something caught her eye. She grabbed it and took a better look at it.

 _Earpiece..Dammit, it was real._

She put the earpiece in and turned it one. "Hello?" Her voice cracked from sleep.

 **"Good morning!"** Bolin san.

"Ugh, it's too early for this…"

 **"Nonsense! It's never too early to hear your best friends' voices,"** Bolin exclaimed.

 **"Yeah, you're the lucky one. I've had to hear this one babbling for an hour already,"** Mako chimed in.

"What time is it?"

 **"7 AM,"** Mako informed.

"Really? I only had five hours of sleep?"

 **"Yep. I watched you reading their files for a good thirty minutes last night until I got bored,"** Bolin recalled. **"I felt like I was back in high school watching you study for exams."**

 **"That's** _ **all**_ **you did for the exams, Bo. That's why you almost failed them all!"**

 **"Hey, in the end I passed and that's all that matters!"**

"What are you guys doing now?"

 **"I'm driving,"** Mako replied.

 **"I'm about to enter the department now to stare you some more. Don't I sound like a creeper?!"** Bolin laughed.

"Don't you have anything better to do?" Korra groaned. She didn't like being watched.

 **"Eh…not right now. Later today, I'm going to the studio."**

By studio, Bolin mean dance studio. Bolin liked to go to the studio at least every other day to dance. He says it's how he stays so happy most of the time. Sometimes he even went and performed plays. He had way too much energy for his own good.

Korra cleaned herself up a bit in the bathroom before heading downstairs. Kai was sitting in the living room by himself on his phone in absolute silence. Korra stared at the back of his head for a while longer until someone in her head spoke up.

 **"Say good morning, dummy! You look like a creeper!"** Bolin yelled.

Automatically, as if she were commanded, Korra spoke, "Good morning." Her voice cracked.

 _Wow that sounded stupid._

 **"Wow, that sounded stupid,"** Mako said, repeating Korra's thoughts.

Kai jumped from the couch and gave Korra a shy wave. "Good morning, officer!"

"Just call me Korra, Kai. No need to be so jumpy, either," Korra gave him an awkward, yet assuring smile.

"Okay, Korra," he said, nervously testing Korra's name.

Korra chuckled a little at the action. _He's kind of adorable_. "You're awake pretty early," Korra noted.

"I have school today," Kai admitted. It was only then that Korra realized he was wearing his school uniform.

"Oh…" Korra dumbly sounded, scratching the back of her neck. "I forgot it was Monday."

They stared at each other for a few more moments. Korra could literally hear the two boys in her ear face-palming themselves from the awkward atmosphere she seemed to keep recreating.

"Mako is coming to take me to school," Kai added, breaking the silence.

"Oh that's good!" Korra exclaimed, trying to make up for the awkward mood. "I'm glad he was awake early enough."

"Yeah. He called me and told me he would come get me. Bolin told him you had gone to sleep late and wouldn't be awake in time."

"Bolin was right. I didn't get much sleep last night. But I still woke up early for some reason…" Korra mumbled. They stood there again, looking at each other quietly. "Did you have anything to eat?"

Kai shook his head, "I didn't want to take anything without your permission."

"Ah. It's okay to make yourself something whenever you're hungry," Korra smiled. "It's your home as well for the time being—"

 **"Spirits, this is so awkward to watch—"**

 **"And listen too—"**

"Let me make something for you before Mako gets here," Korra proposed, cutting off the voices in her head.

"Uh…sure!" Kai nodded. Even Korra could tell he was uncomfortable around her and surprised by her fairly nice demeanor this morning after last night's complete opposite.

"You can turn the TV on too, if you want. You don't have to just sit there quietly," Korra added, as she approached the kitchen.

 **"See? What's so hard about being nice, Korra?"** Mako asked.

Korra ignored him and forced open the refrigerator. Kai followed her and sat on the bar stool behind the kitchen counter island, watching her as she threw down ingredients to make scrambled eggs. Korra, starting to feel uneasy under Kai's constant gaze spoke up again, "So…is your sister still asleep?"

"Oh yeah. She usually sleeps in. She really likes to sleep and it's really hard to wake her up. If you didn't know, you'd think she was dead. You might not see her until PM," Kai smirked.

Korra slid the eggs into a plate and handed it to Kai. They ate at the dining table in silence.

"So listen…" Korra finally began. She had been trying to work up the courage to apologize since she had spotted Kai on the couch. _Too late to back down now_. "About yesterday."

Kai stopped eating and looked up from his plate, his undivided attention on her.

"I'm sorry," Korra blurted. "For my rude manners. I don't know what came over me. I guess I was just overwhelmed and stressed out….Whatever it was, I shouldn't have taken it out on you two."

Kai stared a bit before speaking, "Oh no, it's fine…I understand. Just yesterday you were living alone and all of the sudden you have to house two strangers. It must be hard for you—"

"It's gotta be hard on you too. Your lives are being threatened and you were forced to move into a stranger's home, expected to trust them with your life, and that person's first words weren't kind at all. So I'm sorry for that and I hope we can start over. Hi, I'm Korra! It's nice to meet you. I hope I don't look like an ass anymore?" Korra extended her hand.

Kai snorted and shook the hand, "It's a pleasure to meet you Korra. I'm Kai. I hope I'm not too much of a bother during my stay here."

 **"Oh my goodness, I think I'm gonna cry. This is so sweet!"** Bolin squealed in Korra's ear.

 **"Wait, what am I missing? I can't see anything, only hear,"** Mako grumbled.

Korra laughed a little as Bolin explained the scenario to Mako, and Kai looked at her, confused. "Is something wrong?"

"No, no!" Korra laughed. "I just have two idiots in my head twenty-four seven."

 **"Hey! Rude!"** Bolin exclaimed.

After a few minutes of conversation with the young boy, Mako's voice came through the earpiece.

 **"I'm here, bitch."**

"Okay, he's here," Korra reported to Kai, leading him to the front door. Korra walked him up to Mako's car.

"Make sure he's in your sight at all times, Mako," Korra told him seriously.

He waved her off, "Yeah, yeah. I've done this plenty of times." He looked at Kai, then to Korra, "Look! We look like a divorced couple passing our child off to each other!" He winked at Korra as she began to blush.

"Just get in the car," Korra gve him a playfully dirty look as Kai jumped in the car.

"Okay, hun. I'll be here when school ends to drop her back off! Say bye to Mommy, Kai!" He laughed, as he closed his door.

Kai rolled down his window and playfully waved goodbye to Korra like a little kid, "Bye Mom!" They drove off with all four of them, Bolin included, laughing.

 **Asami's POV**

Asami woke up naturally, like usual. She stretched out on the bed and lay there for a couple of seconds before crawling out of bed and washing up. Her stomach growled, so she checked her phone's clock. 12:23PM. She started to go through her motions a bit faster, and showered.

After blow-drying her hair, Asami readied herself to raid the fridge of the homeowner. She made it down the steps before stopping in her tracks. Korra was sitting with her back towards Asami on the loveseat, looking invested in her work on her laptop. Papers were scattered on the coffee table in front of her.

 _Maybe I can just sneak over to the fridge and grab something. It doesn't look like she'll even notice…_

Standing there for at least half a minute, Asami decided against it and cleared her throat, loudly. Korra turned her head to Asami before looking back at her computer.

Asami raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms. _Rude._

"Good morning," Korra replied without looking back.

Asami didn't like the way Korra still seemed to have a moody tone and asked, with maybe more attitude than necessary, "Do you mind if I raid your fridge?"

"Go for it. Raid whenever you feel like it. I made some breakfast for your brother before he left for school. There's more of that in the fridge for you, if you want. Just microwave it."

Asami blinked. She had made breakfast for Kai?

Asami microwaved the eggs without a word and ate at the table, studying the girl on the loveseat out of the corner of her eyes. Korra hadn't looked Asami's way since she had said good morning and seemed to be concentrating really hard on whatever she was doing on her computer. It must be something important, Asami decided with a shrug.

After she finished eating, Asami washed her dish and sat on the couch. She pulled out her phone and pretended that Korra wasn't there. About ten minutes later, Asami could feel Korra's eyes on her. It took a lot of will power for Asami to not look up.

"The remote is on the coffee table if you wanna watch TV. Don't mind me," Korra finally spoke.

 _Is this her way of an apology: offering me food and TV access?_

Asami ignored her, and continued scrolling through her phone. Another half hour or so passed by in silence until Korra spoke up again.

"February twenty-third, two thousand and four," she said. Asami finally looked up at her to see Korra still staring at her computer. Asami knotted her eyebrows. _What is she talking about?_ "Around 10:45, after the tournament at Republic City Stadium, there was a slight disturbance that not only frightened residents from blocks away, but also endangered over hundreds of civilians leaving to their cars."

"An explosion was heard over a vast area as a car in the parking lot of the stadium exploded. Why did this car blow up? A few witnesses to the terrifying scene told the reporter that the car that was bombed was owned by none other than Asami Sato, the eldest child of Mr. Hiroshi Sato, founder of Future Industries. It has been said that Asami Sato had attended the tournament with her younger brother, Kai. It is reasonable to believe that the car was meant to explode when the two Sato children were in the car, but the bomber had most likely mistimed."

Asami stared wide-eyed at Korra as she read.

"Oh, check it out, I'm mentioned here," She said, "After the explosion, the Sato children, along with a large crowd of people, were standing in front of the aftermath when a gunman on the rooftop of an apartment building across the street shot at Asami Sato. Luckily, she was pushed out of the way by, what witnesses said, to be an officer, who then fired her gun towards the gunman. The gunman fled the rooftop before anyone could get a look at him and the Satos left in the car of the officer and her two partners. We are lead to believe that the person who set the bomb on the car and the gunman on the rooftop are the same person."

"But that is not all. Around the same time, the Future Industries founder himself was shot after leaving the Future Industries building. He was immediately sent to the emergency room and has been treated. He is still in the hospital recovering. What we don't know is where are Asami and Kai Sato? Who was the shooter and why did he do it? Will he try again knowing they did not succeed in their goal of killing the Sato family? We will release an update when we have more information."

Korra looked at Asami for a second and turned back to the computer screen. "And there are pictures of us." She moved to the couch to sit beside Asami with the laptop in her hand to show the pictures.

There were a few pictures after the explosion. One was a picture of Asami and Kai staring at the burning leftovers of Asami's car. In the picture, Asami noticed Korra looking at her shirt. Asami reexamined herself and noticed a red dot on her chest.

"Oh my goodness…" Asami whispered.

The second picture was a little blurry, but after staring at it a bit longer, Asami realized what was going on. Korra had flung herself towards her to push Asami to the ground. Asami could see Korra's arm on her back and her other arm stretched towards Kai.

In the third picture they were all on the ground. Asami was shielding Kai with her body and Korra was on her back with her gun pointed to what would be the buildings if it had not been to dark to see.

"Damn," Korra murmured in appreciation, "I look hot."

Asami ignored her and continued to stare at the pictures. _Well…she isn't lying. She does look pretty hot with that gun in her hand. Wait. What are you saying? Shut up, Asami._

"What?" Korra complained. "I'm just saying. In horrible circumstances like this you have to think of the positive things to keep thoughts away from the bad. And I'm positive that I look _banging_ in this picture!"

Asami looked at her with an eyebrow raised. She was looking at the screen still. Asami couldn't be sure if Korra was talking to her or not.

"All I'm saying is that I look hot, Bo." Well that answered Asami's thoughts. "Look at me! I look all badass on the ground like that. That's some real movers shit right there!" A pause. "You're just mad because you look like the ugly duckling with them."

Korra looked at Asami and retreated back to the loveseat, leaving the laptop on the couch.

"Also," Korra said, looking at Asami, which Asami assumed meant Korra was now talking to her. "I was just talking to my Chief of Department about what happened and we believe it has to be more than one guy. The time of your shooting and when your father was shot was about a five minutes difference. So it's not possible that the guy that shot at you could've climbed down the emergency escape of the building and driven to the Future Industries building, climbed up another building ladder to be in position to shoot your dad, and then shot. It could even be more than two people. The person who put the bomb on your car could be a different person from either of the shooters and there could even be drivers who have a part in it."

"But…why would they do it?" Asami asked. This was almost like her mother's murder.

"Korra shrugged. "It could have been something your father said that they didn't agree with or it could have been from the stock market results. It could even be something else entirely. Who knows?

After that , they sat in silence again. After a while, Korra spoke up.

"Shut up," She ordered.

Asami just stared at her, appalled. _Did she really just tell me to shut up? Really? I wasn't even talking?_

Out of nowhere, she faced one of the cameras and stuck her middle finger up at it. _Oh...She's talking to one of the other two again. I guess I'm going to have to get used to this._

"Oh, you are? How do you think I feel?" Korra sarcastically remarked. Asami wondered what they were talking about and who was getting Korra riled up like this.

"You're the one making me look like a crazy person talking to myself!" Korra complained.

 _That's not a lie._

"Okay, what is it?" Korra finally gave in.

A pause.

"Yeah, I'll do it. Just tell me…Okay, not that, idiot."

A longer pause.

Korra laughed loudly after a moment. "Can I go somewhere else for this?" She covered her face in embarrassment. Asami raised an eyebrow at her. When she uncovered her face, it was as red as a tomato.

"Okay, okay..." she surrendered and got up from the loveseat. She walked over tot eh camera above the fireplace and stared at it. "I hate you." She said next to it. Within moments, the darker girl was dancing. No music. Nothing. She was just dancing. Obviously whoever was talking to her told her to do this. She was doing weird things like the running man and swinging her arms and head around. Asami was so confused, yet so entertained.

This was a different side to her that Asami hadn't seen. Asami had only experienced the quiet side of her and the side that made her want to punch the officer in the face. This version of Korra, however, was strangely endearing. She had little to no makeup on, but still managed to look very pretty. She looked really young too. Asami wondered how old she really was.

"Hey!" Korra cried out. She bent over, laughing really hard. Asami had to admit, Korra was pretty adorable like this. It was so much better than last night. "I'm not doing this anymore! How embarrassing!" She stood upright again, flipped her hair out of her face and looked at Asami, her face redder than before. "I'm sorry about that…I was uh, dared to do it…"

"She walked to the stairs. "I hat you right now. This is not what a protective service officer should do in front of the person they have to protect! Now I'm tired and I haven't even worked out yet."

 _That was interesting_.

Asami's phone vibrated, indicating she had received a text message:

Hey! This is Bolin! Hope u enjoyed that! That was the Bolin way of breaking the ice! It looked 2 cold n there ;)

Asami chuckled at the text and gave the camera a thumb up.

 **Asami's POV**

Asami heard footsteps on the stairs and glanced over. Korra came down in a blue sports bra and sweat pants with her hair tied up. Asami couldn't help but stare a bit longer than she should have at her stomach. Korra's stomach was muscular and curvy at just the right spots.

Korra walked past Asami, avoiding all eye contact and went through a door in the kitchen. Asami's phone vibrated again. It was from Bolin.

 **From Bolin:**

Like what u see?

Asami blushed. This was embarrassing.

 **To Bolin:**

Omg, nooooo. I'm taken.

 _Oh, crap, I forgot the important part…._

 **To Bolin:**

And I don't swing that way.

 **From Bolin:**

That's 2 bad…She does. And she's single too! ;);)

Asami paused for a moment. Korra's gay. She grabbed her phone again.

 **To Bolin:**

Even if I did roll that way, she's still a jerk.

 **From Bolin:**

Don't judge a book by its cover -.-

So you're ok with what I just told u? U're not gonna ask 2 move?

 **To Bolin:**

Why would I do that?

 **From Bolin:**

In fear that 1 nite she will come into ur room and do the lesbian w/u ;)

Asami laughed. She really liked Bolin.

 **To Bolin:**

Haha. Did you just say do the lesbian?

No, I have no problem with it. Doesn't bother me at all.

 **From Bolin:**

Good. Im tellin u, she's a catch!

Asami rolled her eyes and texted back.

 **To Bolin:**

I'm sure she is. Still, no thanks.

 **Korra's POV**

 _Well, that was embarrassing. Bolin just had to dare me to do something stupid like that in front of the person I'm supposed to be watching over._

Korra thought back to that moment not even thirty minutes ago and cringed.

 **"Ugh, this is sooooooo boring and awkward to watch,"** Bolin groaned through his earpiece.

"Shut up," Korra hissed back.

 **"Why don't you flirt with her? She's pretty."**

Korra turned to a camera and stuck her middle finger up at it.

 **"Seriously! This is so boring I feel like smashing my head against the monitors!"**

 **"Hey now! That's a no. Those are expensive,"** Mako chastised. Korra hadn't heard him for a while.

"Oh, you are?" Korra replied back to Bolin. "How do you think I feel?"

 **"I'm just saying, Korra. Do something interesting,"** Bolin begged.

"You're making me look like a crazy person talking to myself."

 **"I've got it! Let's play a game of dare! It's a good way to ease the weird tension in that room!"**

Korra sighed. "Okay. What is it?"

 **"Seriously? You'll do it?"**

"Yeah, I'll do it. Just tell me."

 **"Yes! But if you don't it, I get to roundhouse kick you next time I see you."** That was typically how their games of dare went. Instead of having to tell some dirty little secret, if someone refuses to do a dare, they got punched or kicked. It first began when they started their training for RCPS, which involved learning the basics of self-defense. They were more than excited to learn that stuff so they started randomly kicking each other. One night, while they were playing a drinking game of Dare, they started kicking each other if somebody refused to do a dare. Korra knew it was kinda weird, but it was more fun that way.

Korra waited silently for Bolin to dare her.

 **"I dare you to flirt with Asami."**

"Okay, not that, idiot."

 **"Ugh, I knew that wouldn't work….Fine….I dare you to…"** he stopped talking as he pondered on a suitable dare. **"I dare you to dance in front of the camera."**

Korra laughed out loud at that, thankful that he wasn't trying to force the other dare. "Can I go somewhere for this?"

And so Korra had embarrassed the crap out of herself and came down to the basement to work out and hide from Asami.

Korra jabbed at the punching bag in front of her. Kickboxing is usually the workout she went to when she needed to clear her mind, or in this case, hide from someone.

 **"You look good doing that, Korra. Keep it up."**

"Spirits, can I be alone for a little bit?" Korra yelled, punching the punching bag as hard as she could. Korra snatched her water bottle, taking a swig. She set it down, then turned off her earpiece, deciding there would be no harm in doing so.

An hour later, she climbed the stairs of the basement and walked into the kitchen to find Mako, Kai, and Asami all sitting in the living room. Korra frowned. Mako and Kai shouldn't be back yet. School wasn't done, it was only…Korra looked at her phone's time. Never mind, school was most definitely done. She wiped the sweat off her forehead as she walked into the living room.

"You're already here. I guess I lost track of the time," Korra said.

Mako shook his head in disapproval and made a "tsk" noise. "Yes, Korra. I brought our child back from school and you weren't even here to greet him when he came in."

"I was in the basement, smartass," Korra snapped.

"I see that," Mako replied, eyeing Korra up and down in a slightly seductive way. "I love seeing you when you finish working out: all sweaty and out of breath."

Korra chuckled and walked to the stairs to go up to her room. "I'm gonna wash up. Be down in ten minutes.

Fifteen minutes later, Korra came down to find the three of them watching TV.

"Okay guys, now that everyone's here, we need to have a little meeting," Korra announced as she sat down on the loveseat alone. Mako switched from the coach to the loveseat to sit with Korra.

"Meeting?" He questioned, narrowing his eyes at Korra. "What was yesterday, then?"

"Not like that," Korra objected. "More like…a little talk, some questions, things like that."

Asami turned off the TV and everyone turned their attention to Korra. "Firstly, I'll settle a couple of things for you," Korra began. "One: while you're here, this is your house as well. You don't need to ask me for permission to take something from the kitchen or turn the TV on or pull a book from the shelf. If you buy something from the grocery store that you don't want me to touch, just write your name on it. Be considerate of the other people in this house though. If you take the last of something, then write it on a sticky not and put it on the fridge. Also, about the kitchen; I like my kitchen clean. So when you're don with whatever it is, just wash the dish and put it away and throw away whatever is left over."

Korra looked at them to make sure they got it. Kai nodded and Asami just stared at her.

"My room is off limits," Korra continued. "If I'm in there and you need me, just knock or call me. Your room is your privacy as well, so I won't go in without knocking first or unless I deem it necessary. I'm sorry about yesterday's introduction of me. I wasn't in my right mind."

Kai smiled comfortingly, "It's okay!"

Asami, meanwhile, sat there and continued to look at Korra blankly.

Korra cleared her throat uncomfortably. "Well, I hope what I said yesterday about not getting along isn't true." Korra cleared her throat again and looked at Asami, who was still staring at her.

"So…uh…what we probably need to do…since you'll be staying with me is…"Korra was stuttering like a broken down car engine trying to start up.

Mako patted her back reassuringly while Korra heard Bolin to tell her to breath. The boys both knew that Korra lost her words when she was nervous, and Asami's look was causing it for some reason.

Korra took a quick breath and composed herself, 'Well! I see Mako and Bolin have your numbers already and since we're going to need to communicate with each other when I'm somewhere else…"

Kai understood where Korra was going and took out his phone. Korra sighed in relief.

"You need our numbers, right?" Kai clarified. "Here's mine, ready?"

Korra nodded and took her phone out. Kai read her his number and she saved it to her phone. Korra then turned to look at Asami, who was still looking at her, and quickly looked away. _Why is she still looking at me like that? It's like she wants to dissect me, and we are NOT in a science class…_

Kai nudged Asami and she took shook her head back into reality.

She read her phone number out as well.

"That's weird," Korra mumbled.

"What?" Asami inquired.

"I already have this number saved to my phone…"

"What? Did you put it in wrong?" Asami read her number out again.

"No…I put it in right…"

Mako glanced over at Korra's phone and let out a laugh. Korra glared at him. _He better not tell them what it says._

"Really? I don't think we've met before. What does it say?" Asami looked curious.

Korra hesitated for a second. She was really bad with lying. "Umm…It says Club Girl…"

That wasn't entirely a lie, but the whole name saved on Korra's phone was "Cute Club Girly#.#" and Korra was most definitely _not_ telling her that.

"Club Girl? What does that mean…?" she looked at Korra, confused.

Then it hit Korra.

"Were you by any chance at The Hog Monkey last week?"

Mako clapped his hands in realization. Now that Korra thought hard about that night, she started remember bits and pieces of it. After taking her fourth or fifth shot, she was too drunk to remember anything, but thinking back, she had danced with a pretty girl.

"Yes, I was…" Asami replied hesitantly.

"I met you there, now that I'm looking back on it," Korra said, looking up at her. It was her turn to clap in realization. "Hey! Now I remember! I save you from being dragged away by some creepy perverted drunk guy!"

Asami's eyes widened in realization, "Oh! I remember!" She exclaimed.

"Oh…" Mako looked disappointed. "I thought she as one of the girls you let take our taxi…"

"That's her!" Korra told Mako. "She was trying to find her car to go home, but she was too drunk to drive."

"I don't remember that," Asami said quietly, looking embarrassed. "but now I know why I had to come get my car back the next day."

"The irony…" Korra whispered to herself.

Mako elbowed Korra in the ribcage and gave her a look.

"What was that?" Asami asked, looking at Korra.

"I said…that's funny that we had already met before the incident," Korra stammered.

Kai nodded in agreement, "And she was already acting like a bodyguard for you!"

It was pretty late when Mako left. He was there all day with Korra after he and Bolin decided she needed help warming up to the Satos; especially Asami. Korra wasn't going to deny that Asami and her had been a little awkward since day one…okay, since yesterday. Mako forced them to play games, such as charades and dare, and even Korra had to admit that it did help ease the tension in the household. He even cooked dinner saying he wanted something Korra couldn't cook. Korra simply shrugged, satisfied getting out of extra work. In the end, Mako ended up making five different dishes, three Korra admitted to not knowing the recipes, and sucked them down like a vacuum cleaner. Although Bolin and Korra knew how to seriously eat, Mako, despite appearances, certainly wasn't too far behind.

After Mako left, the three of them had decided to watch a mover. Korra couldn't even focus on the movie, however; She was too busy watching Asami, who was lying on the loveseat watching the movie. Kai was on couch with Korra and had dozed off halfway into the mover.

Korra was getting pretty tired, too, but vowed to not sleep until everyone else did. So, she was watching Asami instead. Asami's eyes were glued to the movie as she nibbled on her fingernail. _If she were looking at me right now while she's doing that, it would look sexual._

 **"Ugh. Stop checking her out and go to sleep so I can sleep,"** Bolin groaned.

 **"I swear she was watching her the whole time I was there too!"** Mako joined in.

 **"She's straight, Korra. Don't even think about it,"** Bolin warned.

 **"Is she? I thought she was watching Korra a lot more than a straight person would normally do. I guess I was wrong."** Korra could imagine Mako shrugging.

 **"She is cute though, isn't she?"**

Korra unconsciously nodded. Wait, did she just agree?

"Have you checked around the house yet? Is everything clear?" Korra asked Bolin. Asami jumped slightly at the sound of Korra's voice and turned to look at her. Korra promptly avoided eye contact.

 **"Just checked it all. It seems quiet,"** Bolin replied.

Korra tried to think of an excuse to leave the room. "Well, I think it's best for me to go check the blind spots." She got up to leave from the couch, then turned to look at Asami. "I'll be right back. I'm just going outside for a bit."

Asami nodded.

Outside, Korra walked around, examining every corner and checking down the road for any suspicious activity.

 **"Nice excuse,"** Bolin jested.

"That wasn't an excuse," Korra huffed. "I really needed to check the perimeter!"

 **"No. What happened was you agreed Asami was a cutie and then had to leave the room, right?"** Bolin challenged. _Ugh, he knows me to well._

Looking back, Korra guessed she had watched Asami a lot today. Thanks to Mako's attempt to ease the cold and awkward atmosphere, Asami had relaxed a bit and was even laughing and smiling. It was a lot different from before and Korra couldn't help but find it really attractive. She was a gorgeous woman with a beautiful voice and laugh.

Asami's relationship with her brother was also cute. Even though Kai was adopted, it seemed like they had bonded quickly. They looked so close and did what every sibling did with each other: tease. It was enjoyable to watch and Korra couldn't help but admire their relationship. Korra was the only child and her twin cousins were the closest things she had to calling siblings. Of course, Eska and Desna were unique individuals who had always managed to unnerve Korra, so Korra tended to stay away from them.

 **"Oooooo, is Korra growing a little crush on the oldest Sato?"** Mako teased.

"Hell no! Shut up! I am not. That's ridiculuous!"

Korra went back into the house again to find Asami waking Kai up; the TV was off. She looked up when she heard the door close.

"Is everything okay?" she asked, a look of concern in her green orbs.

Korra swallowed. "Yeah, I was just checking. It's all calm and quiet out there."

She looked back at Kai, who was sleepily getting up from the couch. "Come on, Kai. Let's go to bed."

When they were at the bottom of the stairs, Asami turned around and gave Korra a soft smile, "Goodnight, Korra."

"Goodnight."

 **"Wait! No! Let me sleep with you!"** Bolin cried through the speaker in Korra's ear, mimicking Korra's voice.

Korra turned to a camera and gave it a dirty look. Now that the Sato's were in their room, Korra could go to hers. Once in bed, Korra lay there for a while, staring at the ceiling.

"What are you guys doing right now?" Korra asked.

 **"I'm in bed,"** Mako mumbled.

 **"I'm on the way home now so** _ **I**_ **can do the same."**

Korra was tired, but she couldn't seem to sleep. She tried meditating, something her mom had always suggested doing when she couldn't sleep. Ten minutes in, Korra gave up. Instead, she decided to recount what she had read in the Sato siblings' files.

"Asami Sato. 24 years old. Birthday….Um…February eighteenth-"

 **"What are you talking about?"** Bolin asked.

"I'm remembering what I read in their files. I can't sleep. Now shush."

 **"Ummm—"**

"She lived in Ba Sing Se for most of her childhood after her mother was murdered. She's now attending Republic City University, in her last year. She's majoring in mechanical engineering, the only girl to do so at the university. It looks like she's going to work for her dad after she graduates."

 **"This isn't creepy at all,"** Mako mumbled groggily. Korra guessed she probably woke him up.

"Kai Sato. Thirteen? Birthday is October sixteenth. He's attending Republic City's Preparatory School. He seems to be doing well there. For being adopted only two, or was it three, years ago, he seems to have lived up to the Sato name in academic excellence."

 **"Nice job, stalker,"** Mako murmured. It sounded like he was trying to go back to sleep.

 **"Now it's time to find out if she likes girls!"** Bolin exclaimed.

 **"Probably not a good idea,"** Mako chimed in, sounding a bit more alert. **"Even** _ **if**_ **—and I say** _ **if**_ **strongly—even** _ **if**_ **she liked girls remotely, it wouldn't be a good idea. You think her dad would approve? And speaking of her dad, Korra hates his existence. It just spells disaster—"**

"I don't remember ever saying I was interested in her. You two are pretty much talking to yourselves."

A few seconds of silence later, Mako spoke, **"Okay. Well if you two don't mind, I would** _ **love**_ **to get some sleep. I have to take Kai to school tomorrow."**

 **"Goodnight, Mako! I'll try and be as quiet as a mouse when I get back. You won't hear a thing."**

 **"Doubt it. Night, Korra."**

"Goodnight guys."

 **"Goodnight, DenialKorra,"** Bolin said amusingly.


	6. Chapter 6: The Roof

Disclaimer: Don't own Avatar stuff. Sorry it took so long to get this chapter out to you all. Life happens.

* * *

 **Korra's POV**

Korra had just finished her workout for the morning and climbed the stairs to the first floor to find Asami in the kitchen cooking breakfast. Asami looked up and gave a bright smile.

"Good morning, Korra!"

"Good morning, Asami," Korra returned a small smile.

"I'm making us breakfast. Did you already eat?"

Korra blinked. " _You're_ making us breakfast?"

She smiled and nodded.

"Oh…that's nice of you. No, I haven't eaten yet," Korra lied.

Asami beamed. "Well, go ahead and wash up. It should be one by the time you come back down."

Korra nodded and headed upstairs to shower.

It had been three days since they moved in and Korra had to admit things had definitely gotten better. Asami and Korra were a lot friendlier with each other now. They even cracked jokes here and there. Today, Korra didn't wake up in time to see Kai off to school or make him breakfast him breakfast like she typically did. Korra was back to having nightmares every night and it was starting to affect her sleeping patterns. For now, though, Korra enjoyed having the two in the house, despite having Naga away. Although Korra had tried to explain that Naga would be no trouble and add extra protection, the Chief had decided Naga would be a distraction to Korra and demanded that all of Korra's attention be placed on the Satos' wellbeing. So now she was stuck with a teenage boy and a cute girl…just one room away. It was like every lesbian's dream. It was a shame they were Satos.

Korra went back to the dining room. Asami placed a plate of egg sandwiches on the table.

"This is your breakfast for me?" Korra inquired.

"Yep. Be happy I didn't just pour you a bowl of cereal and make _you_ pour your own milk," Asami lifted an eyebrow at Korra, giving her a suck-it-up smirk before biting into her sandwich.

The smirk gave Korra some goose bumps, but she shook it off and took a bit of the egg sandwich. The taste of burnt food bombarded her taste buds. "What the…" korra pulled away the bread to reveal a _very_ burnt egg.

"Yeah, I may have burned a couple of eggs…" Asami nonchalantly noted. "This one is fine, though." She pointed at a sandwich on the plate.

Korra rolled her eyes and grabbed the new sandwich.

"So…" Asami began nervously, "I was wondering if it was okay for me to go and see my friends today?"

"You sound like a child asking permission to go and play."

"Well, isn't that kind of what it is? Pretty much."

Korra looked her in the eyes seriously. "I have been stuck in this house for four days straight, waiting for you to want to go out and do something. Please do."

"Awesome!" Asami smiled.

"But you do know I have to tag along," Korra reminded her.

"Of course," Asami waved her hand, "That's fine with me. Let's get ready!" She jumped from her seat and took the empty plate to the sink.

"Wait, where are we going?" Korra asked.

"A café downtown," Asami replied as she scrubbed the plate.

"Okay. I'm ready whenever you are."

"Alright, I'm going to change and then I'll be down." She ran upstairs.

 **"** **Ugh. I'm so jealous. I wanna go!"** Bolin whined.

"Asami!" A girl with short hair screamed and ran towards Asami, embracing her in a tight hug. A tall girl followed behind.

"Opal! Kuvira! I've missed you guys!" Asami cried as she hugged the girl. The three walked into the café and sat down at a table with only three seats.

 _Well this is awkward._

Korra joined a line of people and ordered a vanilla latte before making her way to the corner of the room by a window. She had a clear view of the entire room and Asami and she could check the streets for any activity. Some time into the little get together, Korra found herself staring at Asami unconsciously multiple times. With her friends Asami looked so natural and bright that Korra couldn't help but look. Her laughs were more generous and genuine and her eyes had a bright glint in them that showed how happy she was. Her body language said she was more comfortable than Korra had ever seen her as Asami reached over and grabbed the shorthaired girl's hand sweetly while she laughed.

Asami looked away from her friends to scan the room. Her eyes connected to Korra's and stayed there for what felt like an eternity to Korra, but one only a second or two. Asami looked away but looked back again and waved Korra over. Korra roughly got up and awkwardly walked over.

"Korra, let me introduce you my two best friends," Asami began with a big smile on her face. "This is Opal," she pointed to the girl with short hair, "And this is Kuvira." Asami then pointed to the tall girl. "Girls, this is Korra. She's the officer Kai and I are living with."

" _You're_ her?" Kuvira asked, looking surprised. Korra nodded, wondering where this was going. "You look our age. Also, you're rather muscular for a woman."

Korra looked away, slightly irritated by the statement and slightly embarrassed. "Yeah. I get that a lot."

"Hush, Kuvira. You have some pretty masculine features too. You have no room to talk!" Opal shushed.

"Yeah, Kuvira. Rude," Asami gave her a slightly dirty and teasing look.

"I apologize, Korra. I had no intention of coming across that way," Kuvira looked Korra in the eyes and shrugged.

"Apparently she was at The Hog Monkey the last time we were there," Asami changed the topic. "She's the one that scared that guy away from me. Remember how I told you I was pretty sure I was going to be raped and murdered that night?" They nodded. "Yeah, she's the reason I wasn't." Asami crossed her arms and smiled, as though she were proud to tell her friends that Korra was her savior.

"Wow," Opal looked at Korra and gave her a big smile.

 _Geez, they're all beautiful. What's with rich girls?_

"Thanks!" Korra rubbed the back of her neck. She looked back at Asami. "I'm going to go back to my spot now, okay?" Asami's smile wavered slightly before she nodded. Korra turned her attention back to Asami's friends. "It was nice meeting you two. Feel free to come over to my house whenever you want to see Asami on more comfortable furniture." Korra gave them her best smile and walked back to her corner. She turned around to catch Asami looking at her before Asami snapped her attention back to the girls in front of her.

Korra's heart fluttered. She noticed it had been doing that a lot when Asami looked at her. Korra hated it. She had no idea why it was happening. Ok, so she knew _why_ it was happening, but she didn't want it to happen. She's supposed to hate her. Korra is supposed to hate their entire family for what they did, so why didn't she? Why did Asami always make Korra so confused?

"Surprise!" Korra turned to find Bolin next to her.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Korra hissed, surprised to see him.

"I was so bored in that stupid office by myself! I felt like I was watching some reality TV show, but now the house is empty and I really wanted to see you guys in the flesh!"

"Bolin! What if someone breaks in while nobody is looking?" Korra exclaimed.

"Calm down, woman! I'm sure stressing over everything doesn't help you," Bolin laughed, and patted Korra on the shoulder. "Bolin-man has got this all under control. I have my tablet set up to view the cameras!" He pulled out his tablet and unlocked it, displaying all the camera views to Korra. Korra let out a breath she had been holding. "Plus," Bolin added," Mako has the same thing."

 **"** **I'm actually looking at it as you speak,"** Mako informed. **"You should have at least told us before leaving, Bo."**

"I know, I know," Bolin sighed. Then he perked up instantly, "I just wanted to surprise Korra! Now where is Asami? I wanna say hi!" He began scanning the tables and spotted here. "Aha! There she is!" Bolin left without another word.

 **"** **Hey, Asami!"** Korra heard Bolin say through her earpiece.

Korra watched as Asami's look of surprise turned into happiness as she introduced Bolin to her friends.

 **"** **Hey, I remember you!"** Bolin exclaimed, pointing at Kuvira. **"Not much, but I remember seeing a super tall lady at The Hog Monkey and thinking 'LOOK! A giant!'"** Bolin was loud enough that Korra could hear him without her earpiece.

"Oh dear spirits, this isn't happening…" Korra mumbled to herself as she turned around, facing the window.

 **"** **It's happening, Korra…I'm so sorry…"** Mako sighed.

 **"** **Shut up, Korra! Mako!"** Bolin yelled. Once again, Korra could hear Bolin clearly without the earpiece.

 _How embarrassing is this…Opal and Kuvira probably don't even know what's going on._

Korra was looking up at the sky when she caught sight of something mysterious. She squinted at the rooftop of a building in front of the one they were in. A small bit of movement was seen, but Korra couldn't make it out. Suddenly, the black form moved more until it was out of sight. Korra's eyes widened in realization and grabbed at the gun in her side holster.

"Bolin, stay here. Don't take your eyes off Asami," Korra commanded as she walked out of the café and towards the building she had seen the figure on.

 **"** **What?"** Bolin exclaimed, obviously concerned. **"Wait, where are you going?"**

 **"** **What's happening?"** Mako demanded, his voice becoming more alert.

Korra started her sprint to the back of the building with her gun in her hand. She stopped at the back alley of the building, but didn't see anyone around. She looked up in time to see someone jumping from the building to another building directly behind it.

"Shit!" Korra hissed, running down the buildings. She looked up and saw the figure once again, only this time it wasn't jumping to another building. Korra couldn't see their face, but she could tell they were looking down at her.

Korra lifted her gun up at them. "FREEZE!" Korra screamed up at them. "SHOW ME YOUR HANDS NOW!"

Korra saw his hands lift above his head. "CLIMB DOWN HERE. MAKE ANY SUDDEN MOVEMENTS AND I WILL SHOOT YOU."

"How about you climb up here instead, _Officer,_ " He called down, dropping his hands.

"GET DOWN HERE _NOW_!" Korra screamed. The sun was blinding her, so even if she shot at him, there was a high chance that she would completely miss.

"Not happening, lady," He replied nonchalantly. "If you stay down there, then we'll be here for a while. But I'm not complaining…I'll just get to see your pretty little face longer.

Korra put her gun in its holster and grabbed for the ladder. Korra never did take taunting well.

 **"** **Wait, Korra. What are you doing? Why aren't you talking?"** Bolin anxiously asked.

" **Korra, you are not really going up to wherever he is…are you?"** Mako added, concerned.

Korra ignored them, focusing on the mission she planned in her head, and continued to climb. Before she made it all the way to the top, the guy on the roof jumped to the other building.

 _Dammit._

As Korra finished the climb, she saw him on the roof of the building in front of her.

"STAY WHERE YOU ARE!" Korra shouted at him. She couldn't see the upper half of his face because he was wearing a mask.

The guy faked a thinking stance before replying, "I don't think so, sweetie." He ran off towards the next building.

"Fuck…" Korra muttered to herself before she began backing up. She looked at the rooftop across from the one she was one. There wasn't a lot of distance between the buildings; nevertheless she was not a fan of heights.

Korra inhaled deeply before ridding her mind of all thoughts and dashing forward. Once her feet collided with the edge of the roof, she pushed herself off of it, flying in the air only for a second before landing smoothly on her two feet on the other rooftop. Korra didn't hesitate and continued her pursuit on the guy in the hoodie. He was already two buildings in front of her. Faster than she had expected, Korra had already made it to the end of this building and jumped off, landing on the next rooftop. This time, however, she didn't manage as smooth a landing as her ankle twisted under her. Korra barrel rolled before getting back to her feet, doing her best to ignore the searing pain from her right foot, and began to sprint once again. She jumped another building, but when she got up, Korra failed to locate the man. Moments later, Korra heard the screeching of tires and ran to the side of the roof in time to see a black SUV speeding away.

Korra collapsed, trying to catch her breath. It wasn't that she was bad with running, but she absolutely hated running. When she went to the gym, Korra would do everything _but_ run on the treadmill. Not to mention, she hated running away, although now that she though about it, Korra guessed to catch people you also needed to run. Guess, she would have to work on that instead of only focusing on weights.

After a few minutes of lying down, Korra attempted to get up, "Argh!" Korra cried out as she put pressure on her foot.

 **"** **Korra, are you okay?"** Bolin frantically yelled.

"Argh…Yeah, I'm fine. Just a booboo," Korra chuckled.

 **"** **Korra, where are you? I pulled Kai out of school early just in case. We're on the way to the café now,"** Mako informed.

"That's nice…I won't have to walk back there. Pick me up, Mako. I'm on the roof of the…" Korra looked down the rooftops, counting them. "Fifth building in front of the café. I hate heights, get me down from here," Korra laughed at herself again.

 **Asami's POV**

"Thanks!" Korra replied nervously to Opal and Kuvira before looking at Asami. "I'm going back to my spot now, okay?" Disappointment struck Asami as Korra spoke. "It was nice meeting you two. Feel free to come to the house whenever you want to see Asami on more comfortable furniture." Asami watched Korra walk back to her corner. When Korra turned to look back at Asami, Asami diverted her eyes and prayed Korra hadn't noticed.

The whole time Asami had been at the table she had been trying to restrain herself from sneaking a glance at Korra. She had no idea what was wrong with her, but whenever Asami saw Korra she got a funny feeling in her chest. She didn't know what it was, but she knew she should try to avoid it.

It was so hard not to look at her, though. Asami could feel Korra looking at her. Asami really liked that Korra took her job seriously. It made her feel a lot safer knowing that she was always nearby watching Asami and the surroundings. Asami just wished she would open up more. She was a lot friendlier towards Asami now, but Asami could feel it was all business for her. Asami just really wanted to see the real Korra.

"She seems nice, Asami," Opal noted. "Why did you tell us she was a bitch?"

"That was when we first got there. Turned out she wasn't," Asami nonchalantly countered.

The three girls talked, catching up on things they had missed in the past few days, which was quiet a bit on Asami's half, when—

"Hey, Asami!" Asami turned to find Bolin walking to the table. At first, Asami was shocked, wondering why he was here, but for the most part she was glad to see Bolin for the first time since the move in. Asami really liked the agents hired to watch over them. Bolin was so lively and energetic, Mako was a voice of reason, and Korra was devoted. Asami felt she could relate to Korra the most, however, since Asami herself was a pretty devoted person.

Asami hastily introduced Bolin to Opal and Kuvira, and Bolin, being Bolin, took up no time to start a conversation. After Bolin managed to embarrass Korra for a while, Bolin's face scrunched up in concern.

"What?" Bolin asked, "Wait, where are you going?"

Korra was leaving the building cautiously, looking at something. Next thing Asami knew, Korra was running across the street with her gun out.

Asami, unable to bear not being in the know, stood up nervously. "What's going on, Bolin?" Bolin silently motioned Asami to sit back down. Asami looked at her friends in front of her as they both stared outside where Korra was last in view. Asami looked on as well. A few minutes later Bolin spoke up.

"Wait, Korra. What are you doing? Why aren't you talking?"

Asami started to panic. What was going on? Was Korra okay? Asami, not being overly religious, really wished she could pray for Korra's safety. She really hated the feeling of uselessness that crept up her spine.

Asami pulled at Bolin's arm so he would look at her. "What's happening?" Asami demanded.

"Don't worry, Asami. I can hear her. She's fine. Just stay where you are," Bolin replied as reassuring as possible. Asami may not have known Bolin well, but she could deduce that he was the type of person not great with lying, and he seemed to believe what he was saying, so she trusted that she should as well.

That did not stop her worrying, however. What felt like an eternity later, Bolin spoke again, "Korra? Are you okay?" Bolin then relaxed a bit, in turn allowing Asami to relax as well. Bolin turned and gave them a relieved smile, "Don't worry girls. Haha…She's okay."

"What was all that about?" Kuvira inquired, her eyes displaying a keen interest in the situation at hand.

"Just us doing our job," Bolin answered vaguely. "I guess it was a good thing I came by after all." Bolin gloated. It seemed the other two officers had not been pleased by his appearance.

The four of them sat there for a while, unsuccessfully trying to have a normal conversation again, when a black car pulled up recklessly in front of the café. Mako jumped out and sped-walked into the café with Kai close on his heels. Korra climbed straight out of the passenger's seat and went straight to her car nearby. _Is she limping?_

"Hey ladies, I hope you don't mind, but it's probably for the best if we head back home," Mako relayed before he even reached the table.

Opal got up instantly, "Yes, of course!" Kuvira followed Opal's lead.

"Come over whenever you feel like it," Mako added.

"Sure thing!" Opal replied before leaving.

"Let's go, Asami," Mako prodded as he led her to the car. Asami noted Korra had already left.

Once they arrived home, they found Korra lying on the couch with her eyes shut. Mako sat besides her, resting his hand gently on Korra's knee.

"How're you feeling, Korra?" he asked.

Korra mumbled incoherently.

"What was that?" Mako asked.

"I'm fine," Korra replied with more force and strain in her voice. "I'm just angry at my stupid legs for not being faster and for my stupid foot for not cooperating."

Mako chuckled. "I meant your foot, dummy."

Korra's form relaxed slightly. "Oh. It's fine."

"Don't lie. You limped to my car so much I though you were a zombie."

Kai and Asami plopped themselves on the loveseat and observed the scene playing out in front of them.

"It's just a little sore is all," Korra grudgingly admitted. "Don't worry about me, babe."

 _Babe? I thought she was gay._

"Move so I can sit properly," Mako ordered.

"No. Find a different place to sit."

"There is no different place to sit!" Mako growled.

"Sucks for you," Korra casually sang. She placed her hands under her head, eyes still closed.

"Please?" Mako begged.

Korra opened one eye to look at Mako's face. Both of his eyebrows were raised and, to Asami, it looked like he was trying to look cute. Asami internally smirked. There was no way Korra would fall for that.

"Ugh…fine." Korra lifted her legs up so Mako could lean his back against the couch and put her feet back down on Mako's lap. Asami was confused by the interaction. She didn't have time to ponder on it too long as her phone started to ring. It was Opal.

"Hello?

"Hey," Opal's voice came through the receiver. "I forgot to tell you something when you were with us, but it was so great to see you and I didn't want to ruin the mood when I remembered…so I thought I would just call you about it?"

"What's up?"

Opal sighed. This could not be good.

"I have sources that say Wu is mad."

"When isn't he?" Asami deadpanned.

Opal laughed. "True, true," she agreed. "Except you are the source of his wrath. Apparently he's mad that he hasn't seen you since you've been gone. "

"After what happened at the club, he should suck it up and be happy that I'm still with him," Asami coldly retorted. Asami heard Opal give an exasperated sigh.

"He doesn't even know you were there!" Opal took a deep breath. "I honestly don't know why you're still with him in the first place. If I saw my boyfriend with some other woman wrapped around him, it would have been the end of it for us."

"Dad," Asami simply answered. Opal knew what she was talking about. "Well anyways…I'll make some time to see him. Maybe next week? Let your sources know, please? I've gotta go, okay? Talk to you later, Opal." Asami hung up before Opal could say anything else. Asami placed her phone back in her lap and looked to Korra, who now had both eyes open and staring at her.

Asami did her best to ignore the tingling feeling in her chest and spoke," So what happened? I was so worried."

Korra hesitated for a second starting. "Well, I was looking outside and saw something moving on the top of the building across the street from us…it was really suspicious looking and then it disappeared. It was then I realized it was a person. Who stands on the top of a building like that anyways? So…I went after him and he started jumping across rooftops. I climbed up the ladder of one of the apartments—"

"You climbed up to him?" Asami cried out before she could hold her tongue.

Korra rolled her eyes," It wasn't like he was coming down. It was the only way."

When Korra finally finished her story, Mako was the first to speak.

"Did you see his face?"

"No," Korra grumbled. "He was wearing a hoodie and a mask. Plus, the sun was in my face the whole time, so I couldn't see a thing," Korra explained.

"You could've gotten something worse than a twisted ankle," Asami glared at Korra.

Korra raised an eyebrow and smugly asked," Are you that worried about me?"

Asami scowled at her. How could she not care for her well being at all? "Well, what if something happens in the span of your injury?"

Korra waved a hand. "Don't worry. I'm fine. I can still do stuff. No need to worry. It's my job to put my life in danger for the safety of other people."

"Ugh, whatever," Asami surrendered. "I just won't worry anymore, how about that?"

Two days later, Korra was still attempting to deceive the others that her ankle didn't hurt. The ankle was wrapped in an ACE Bandage, but she continued trying to walk on it, despite the doctor's orders for her to sit still or use crutches. Instead of Korra taking care of them, it was more like Asami and Kai taking care of her.

Most of the "caring" was scolding. Whenever Asami would catch Korra walking on her foot, Asami made sure that her displeasure was known. On the other hand, Kai would tease her and help her back to her seat. Asami noticed that she and Korra had been arguing more than usual. Asami refused to take the blame, as Korra had been acting stubborn and insisting that walking on the sore ankle would help it heal, when everyone has been saying otherwise.

Bolin took great pleasure in texting Asami to tease how they sounded like a married couple. Asami found it ironic that her fights with Korra sounded more like a couple argument than her fights with Wu ever had, and Wu was her boyfriend. Most of the fights with Wu were him trying to prove he was right and shutting out everything Asami said.

Mako was cooking something up in the kitchen. Ever since that day at the café, Mako has been spending as much time at the house as possible. It was mostly due to Korra's inability to do a few things, such as walk. Asami was sitting on the loveseat, all her attention invested on her phone, while Korra was on the couch with her foot resting on the coffee table.

"Hey Korra! Where's your cutting board?" Mako called from the kitchen. "Oh, never mind. I found it."

Korra limped to the dining table and Asami did nothing to stop herself from rolling her eyes when she saw Korra sit down and wince from the pain. Asami returned her attention to her phone.

"It's your own fault that it hurts," Asami admonished without looking up. Korra ignored her. "No matter what we say, you continue to ignore it, just like now." Asami got up and took Korra's crutches to the table and sat on the seat opposite from her. Korra looked up at Asami, causing some chills to travel up her spine. Asami looked a way quickly. Korra was still giving her a funny feeling inside just by a look, and Asami had no idea why, but when Korra looked at her she just wanted to be closer to her. Naturally, Asami tried to ignore it whenever it happened, but it never went away, even when they argued. Asami really wished she could go and talk to somebody about it, and had considered Kai, but she had no idea what help that would be since he was just a kid.

"It doesn't even hurt as bad as before, Asami," Korra countered, sending more chills down Asami's spine after calling her by name.

"Whatever you say," Asami replied, examining her fingers. She then proceeded to pick at them.

"I'm serious! It really is a lot better!" Korra tried for a convincing tone. "Stop doing that. You're going to pull the skin off of your fingers and then it'll look gross."

Asami narrowed her eyes and looked up. "Then stop walking on your bad foot." Asami looked back down to her hands to examine them. They didn't look so bad. Suddenly, two hands grabbed both of Asami's and pulled them apart. Asami knew they were Korra's and she stared at the contrast of their hands together; the contact sent electricity down her spine. Not even moments later, Korra let go of Asami's hands and leaned back into her chair, looking slightly uncomfortable.

 _Why does she always look uncomfortable when I feel the opposite?_ Asami wondered

 ***Beep***

Asami glanced down at her phone and read the new message.

From Bolin:

 _Ooooooo, that was interesting looking ;)_

Asami blushed and quickly typed back a reply.

To Bolin:

 _I don't know what you're talking about. Sorry :(_

It didn't take very long for Bolin to reply back.

From Bolin:

 _Keep n mind, im watching with my eagle eyes. I can c everything n detail. No hiding nything from me ;)_

Asami placed her phone down and gave one of the cameras a dirty look. Then turned when she hear the familiar patter of steps down the stairs. Kai hopped into the dining room and jumped on top of Korra.

"How are you doing?" Kai asked.

"Better today, actually. Thanks, man!" Korra replied, as Kai readjusted his position so he was seated beside her. Asami scowled at the two. They'd gotten a lot closer in the last two days, showing more familiarity with each other through tackling and play fighting. Kai even gave Korra a massage once, but stopped once he noticed Asami glaring at him.

Asami admitted she was jealous, but she didn't know _who_ she was jealous of. Was she jealous of Korra for getting so much affection from her adopted brother, who usually reserved his affections for her, or was she jealous of Kai for easily getting closer with Korra.

On the note of affection, Asami couldn't help but notice how close Mako an Korra were around each other. Asami often caught them using pet names to refer to each other, always touching each other, or just making weird comments to each other.

Earlier in the day, they were all sitting together in the living room. Kai was beside Asami and Korra was leaning on Mako's shoulder, hand in hand with him. They were all having a casual conversation until Kai spoke up.

"Wow, you two really look like a couple! Haha." Kai jested.

Asami felt her blood boil after that statement, because it was true.

Mako let out a nervous laugh and rubbed the back of his head. "I guess we look cute. Don't we, Korra?" Mako turned to Korra, "Maybe you should give me a little peck on the cheek?"

Asami held her breath as she waited for Korra to comply.

Korra turned to face Mako, looking slightly annoyed. "Idiot, ew! Get away from me! I don't want to kiss you!"

"Oh come on!" Mako whined, "We used to do it all the time!"

Korra's face lit up in bright red and growled.

"What?" Kai exclaimed. "You guys have kissed before?"

Asami felt like she was going to explode. They've kissed. And by the sound of it, a lot too.

"Wow, so Korra is straight?" Kai wasn't going to let this go any time soon. Asami really wished that he would just shut his mouth.

Mako waved his hand absently. "Psh, what? Korra is the gayest person I know!" Mako and Korra then dissolved into loud laughter.

Kai blinked, amazed. "I had no idea!"

Korra looked a bit apprehensive and asked, "Is that okay with you?"

"Yeah!" Kai exclaimed. "I don't see anything wrong with that! It actually kind of makes sense now."

Mako looked at Asami seriously. "What about you, Asami?"

Asami had been observing for so long, she forgot she could also participate in the conversation. "What?"

"Did you know?"

Asami risked a glance at Korra. Korra looked attentively at Asami. Asami shook her head slowly and lied, "No…I didn't know. But I don't have any problem with it." Asami wore a bright smile.

Asami's phone beeped.

From Bolin:

Liar -.-

The food was set on the table and Mako, who sat beside Asami, immediately began shoveling food into his mouth. Asami had never seen Mako eat so enthusiastically, but she supposed that maybe Korra was just that great of a cook. They ate in silence, savoring the taste of the dishes, until Korra began making conversation.

"So Kai," she began.

"Hmmm?"

"I think your sister hates me," Korra said casually, keeping her eyes on her food.

"Why do you think that?" Kai asked.

"She's so detached sometimes. She seems to like Mako and Bolin just fine, but is totally different with me."

Asami couldn't believe Korra was having this conversation when she was present. Asami pretended not to listen and continued eating, slower now.

"I don't think she hates you," Kai mumbled through his full mouth. "She's nice to some people she cares about, but she argues and bickers with other people she cares about too."

"Mmmm," Korra mumbled as she finished swallowing the food in her mouth. "I have a theory," she began. "See, I think it's ether that she hates me."

Korra paused for dramatic effect.

"Or she secretly has a crush on me."

Both Mako and Asami choked on their food.

"WHAT?" Asami blurted out.

"Korra!" Mako shouted.

Kai was laughing hysterically.

"You wish!" Asami mumbled, taking a sip of water in hopes of fending of the heat that was quickly rising to her face.

"Asami, your face is so red!" Kai laughed louder, slapping Korra's shoulder. Korra eyed Asami with amusement.

"I'm not gay. And even if I were, I wouldn't want _you_ ," Asami enunciated slowly.

"What's wrong with me?" Korra asked.

"Everything!" Asami exclaimed, suddenly unable to hold anything back. "You're so arrogant! And stubborn…you could compete with my boyfriend to see who's more stubborn!"

"Did you just compare me to your boyfriend? I can't tell if that's a good thing or a bad thing!" Korra laughed again.

"NO!" Kai yelled. "That is _NOT_ a good thing! At all!" Kai turned to glare at Asami accusingly. "How could you compare Korra to that jerk?"

"Jerk?" Mako asked, eyebrows raised.

Asami shrugged. "Kai hates him."  
"Everyone does!" Kai said. Asami gave him a look that said 'shut up', but he ignored her. "He's horrible. He treats you like crap, Asami. You're not one of his servants. He's such a dick—"

"Language!" Asami cut him off. "Don't talk about my personal life to people, Kai."

The rest of dinner was spent silently.

It was around 11PM now and Korra was passed out on the loveseat. She had taken the medication the doctor prescribed to her for her ankle that made her sleep and now she was out like a light. It was adorable to see her sleeping. Mako was still in the house. Like the last two days, he'd stay until both Asami and Kai went to sleep.

"Mufhfklsfm," Korra mumbled.

Asami looked at Mako, confused.

"Don't worry about it. She talks in her sleep," he said.

As if replying to Mako's statement Korra began again. "Nuh thank you…I've already had too much…"

"Hmm…She's probably saying to no to someone at the club right now because she's had too many drinks," Mako guessed.

"Whatdaya think yah doing?" Korra mumbled again.

"Maybe some guy is hitting on her?" Kai guessed.

"Bolin guesses she's in the dream with him and he's hitting on someone. Korra is trying to get him to stop," Mako spoke.

Asami looked at Mako. "That was specific."

Mako shrugged, unfazed. "It's happened a lot before."

They all laughed and for the next ten minutes, they guessed what Korra was dreaming of as she spoke. The fun ended, however, when she stopped talking.

Mako remained faithful. "She'll start doing it again in like five minutes."

Instead, five minutes later, Korra was not talking but twitching and groaning, as though in pain.

"Ugghhhhh…"she groaned. This was a lot different from what she was doing earlier. Asami noticed her eyebrows were furrowed and she was starting to sweat. She started whining under her breath when all of a sudden—

"DAD NO!" Korra jumped upright on the loveseat, her eyes wide open in fear.

Mako jumped from his seat and rushed over to Korra, blocking her from Asami's view. Asami could hear small whimpers from Korra and whispering from Mako.

"It's okay, Korra," Mako said quietly. "It was just a nightmare. It wasn't real. It wasn't real, okay?" Mako slowly pulled Korra off the couch. Asami noticed her cheeks were wet, from either sweat or tears Asami couldn't be certain. Mako lead her upstairs.

Once Mako came back down a few minutes later, he slumped down onto the couch again.

"Everything's okay. She's fine," He assured the Sato children.

"What happened?" Kai asked.

Mako stayed silent for a while, as if trying to come up with a lie or a good explanation, before speaking. "…She has nightmares a lot. She used to get them every night before…I thought they went away…I haven't heard her wake up in the middle of the night since we started wearing these." He pointed to his earpiece. "What was that, Bo? She _is_ still having them? But I would wake up if I heard her—"

He paused for a moment.

"Oh…she turns her earpiece off when she goes to sleep? But you've seen it when you look back through the night videos…Damn…"

Ten minutes later, Kai and Asami headed to the rooms to sleep. Mako had left for the night. Asami couldn't get the look of Korra's face when she woke up out of her head. What could possibly scare Korra so much?

 **Kai's POV**

It was 3AM and everyone was asleep. Kai was woken by a strange noise above him. It sounded a little like the house was just settling itself, but it also sounded like something else. His eyes widened when he heard a scratching noise above him.

 _It sounds like it's coming from the roof_. He glanced over at Asami, knowing he wouldn't be able to wake her up. Asami was too much of a heavy sleeper.

Kai slowly and quietly got out of bed and tiptoed to Korra's bedroom door. The whole house was pitch black and he was terrified. He lightly knocked on Korra's door, but there was no response. He knocked louder, but was paranoid that someone was in the house.

Giving up on Korra, Kai went back to his room and phoned Mako. After no pick up on the line, Kai frantically tried Bolin. After the fifth ring, Kai heaved a sigh of relief when the heard the line come alive.

"Mmmph…Hello…?" Bolin said, groggily.

"Bolin, I'm hearing noises on the roof and I'm scared. I tried knocking on Korra's door, but she's not waking up…"

"Hold on, don't move," Bolin ordered. "Go to your room if you're not already there. Let me check the cameras." Bolin sounded more awake than before, which helped ease Kai.

On the phone, Kai could hear Bolin getting up and switching on what Kai assumed to be the camera monitors.

"Okay Kai," Bolin began, "I don't see anything, but I want you to do something for me, okay?"

"Okay…" Kai said with a shaky voice.

"I need you to go into Korra's room and wake her up, okay?"

"But Korra said don't go in her room…"

"She'll understand why you went in. Just do it. I can see you through the whole thing, so don't worry."

Kai nodded and took small steps back out of his room and towards Korra's bedroom door, all while Bolin gave small reassurances through the phone.

Kai entered Korra's room and blindly felt his way to her bed. Once there, he gently tapped on Korra's shoulder.

"Korra? Korra, please wake up! Please…" Kai frantically whispered, lightly shaking the sleeping girl.

"Hmmmm…?" Korra groaned. "Asami…?" Korra opened her eyes slightly to see the silhouette of a person from the moon's light.

"No, Korra. It's Kai…please wake up. I heard something…"

Korra shook herself awake roughly. The medication from earlier making it difficult for her to focus.

"Bolin is on the phone right now," Kai briefed, lifting his phone towards Korra. Korra didn't seem to completely comprehend what Kai had said and instead grabbed her earpiece and put it in her ear, turning it on.

"Hell…o…?" Korra said sleepily.

"Korra wake up already!" Kai heard Bolin's voice yell through the earpiece. "Kai said he's been hearing stuff. You need to wake up, _now_."

"Uhm..y-yeah..o-okay…" Korra mumbled, still confused.

Korra tried getting up, feeling dizzy from the sleeping pill.

"KORRA GET UP NOW!" Kai heard Bolin yell.

"Okay, okay!" Korra stood up slowly and shook herself awake more. "What's wrong again…?"

"I heard something in the house that woke me up. I don't know what it is, but I was scared," Kai said, grabbing onto Korra's shirt.

"Heard…something…house?" Korra repeated. "You heard…? Something…?" she reiterated, becoming more aware of the situation and her eyes widened. "You heard something in the house?"

Korra instantly turned to her nightstand and picked up a pistol Kai hadn't noticed lying in plain site. "Go back to your room, Kai."

 **Korra's POV**

Korra limped around the house with her gun in her right hand and flashlight in her left hand underneath, supporting the pistol. She searched the whole house but found nothing.

"Bo, did you see anything?"

"Not a thing," Bolin reported. "But you know that never means anything. It could be outside. Kai said it sounded like it was on the roof or something. And we don't have cameras up there."

"Yeah, and the guys seem to love rooftops," Korra muttered. "I can't check the roof though. Especially in my current condition…"

Korra went into the Sato siblings' room and spotted Kai's dark figure sitting on his bed.

"Did you find anything?" he asked.

"No, I didn't. But don't worry! I'll just stay in here for the night and keep watch on the door," Korra replied. "If that's okay with you."

Kai gave a strained smile. "I would prefer that actually."

Korra walked to the bed and sat on the floor under where Asami was soundly sleeping. Korra couldn't help but stare. _Asami looks like a porcelain doll when she's sleeping._

"Thank you for being here, Korra," Kai said as he lay back down on the bed. "I'm sorry for waking you up."

"No apologies, Kai. I'm here for you two whenever the time calls for it. Just get some sleep, okay."  
Kai fell back to sleep quickly, leaving Korra alone and awake in the dark room to watch a door she couldn't even see. She managed to stay awake for the next hour and a half before slowly drifting back to sleep.

 **Asami's POV**

Early in the morning, Asami woke up from a dream. The first thing she saw when she woke up was the back of Korra's head leaning on the bed. Not only was it leaning on the bed, however. During the night, Asami had rolled onto her side and her arm slipped off, falling onto Korra's shoulder. Now, Korra was leaning her head on that arm as though it was a pillow.

Asami wondered why Korra was in there in the first place, but shrugged it off and smiled slightly at the though that she was there in the first place, sleeping against _her_ side of the bed, using _her_ arm as a pillow. She lay her head back on her pillow and drifted back to sleep.


End file.
